


The Woman Next Door

by Sheerfreesia007



Series: Woman Next Door [1]
Category: American Assassin (2017)
Genre: Choking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: With a new neighbor moving into the apartment building Mitch finds himself intrigued by her and along the way to friendship he finds that he's capable of falling in love again.
Relationships: Mitch Rapp/You
Series: Woman Next Door [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Woman Next Door Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in an event! Ahh, I’m nervous but I’m so happy to be participating. So this is for Mitchtober that @writingsbychlo is hosting. I’ve got 12 parts planned so here we go! I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is always appreciated.

Closing his apartment door Mitch sighs softly with relief. He’s glad to be back after a grueling two month long mission. Wiping a hand over his face he sighs again and begins walking to his bedroom. Hurley promised that he’d be able to take a little break from missions just to wind down for a little bit, and to be honest he was looking forward to it. 

This last mission had been long and draining. The country he had been just another background to his directive to eliminate another terrorist. And while it was an easy directive this last target had been allusive and had kept one step ahead of Mitch for two months. But finally he got his man and as he stepped into his bedroom he had never been more grateful to be done with work.

Setting his bag down on the floor next to his bed he moved to flop down onto his bed sighing softly in comfort letting his body sink into the mattress. He’d unpack later but right now he just needed to ease his aching body. He contemplated if he wanted to take a shower now or later. Groaning softly as he sat up on the bed he figured he’d get it out of the way now. Maybe a hot shower would ease his tense muscles. Looking over to the bedside clock he saw that it was only four in the afternoon so he had time to unpack and relax after his shower if he got to it now.

Moving from the bed he rummaged through his dresser and pulled out clean clothes to change into after his shower and moved to the bathroom easily. Turning on the shower and letting the water warm before stepping in. He let out a loud groan as the hot water cascading over his body. He could feel the dirt and grime of traveling slip off his body and down the drain of his shower. Turning he squirted some shampoo into his hand and ran his hands through his shaggy hair and began to wash it. Tilting his head back he let the water run over him and wash out the shampoo before he moved on to use his body soap to clean his skin. 

After about a relaxing hour of standing in the hot water Mitch turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing the towel from the bar on the wall he quickly dried his hair before wiping down his body quickly and tied the towel around his waist. Just as he finished wrapping the towel securely around his waist there was a knock at his front door. Frowning softly at himself in the mirror Mitch moved out of the bathroom and towards the front door. He grabbed the nine millimeter glock from his duffel and checked the safety and to see if there was a chambered round before he made his way to the door.

Another knock rang out in the apartment and unlocked the door and slid the chain from the lock before he opened the door quickly. He didn’t know what would be on the opposite side of the door but he knew he’d be prepared for anything that came at him. But while he was preparing to defend his home from intruders he hadn’t prepared for the beauty that stood in front of him. He swiftly set the glock on the small table next to his door to hide it from her sight.

“Well shit, you’re not Mrs. Norris.” popped out of her mouth quickly and Mitch smirked softly as he watched her eyes widen as she realized what she said. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you.” she rushed out quickly and Mitch shook his head as his smirk grew on his face. 

She was pretty, hair tied up in a loose bun and her skin looked a little flushed. Mitch let his eyes take in her face, pretty eyes that sparkled with embarrassment but there was also laughter there just barely being kept at bay. Her lips were plump and he let his eyes linger there for a moment before he noticed the blush that suddenly burst across her cheeks. He suddenly remembered he was only wearing a towel in front of this pretty stranger. 

“You’re not disturbing me. But if you’re really looking for Mrs. Norris she’s the next apartment down.” he said easily as he pointed down the hall to the left.

“Oh okay thanks. Could’ve sworn she said 5D.” the woman said frowning slightly and Mitch couldn’t help thinking that the little furrow between her brows was endearing and cute on her. Suddenly Mitch realized what was going on and he eyed the woman in front of him shrewdly.

“You wouldn’t happen to be single would you?” he asked suddenly and watched as her eyes swung back to him wide and round before they darted down to the towel on his hips. Her mouth hung open slightly and he smirked as he could see the wheels turning in her head easily. When her eyes darted back up to him and saw the devilish smirk on his lips her mouth snapped shut and another blush grew on her face.

“Is it that obvious?” she asked with a grimace. Mitch was taken aback at her words but he shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“No, but Mrs. Norris has been trying to set me up with any pretty woman in this apartment building since I moved in five years ago.” he explained. The woman’s face contorted with shock as she turned her head to the old woman’s door that was still firmly shut.

“What a little busybody.” she gasped out scandalously and Mitch barked out a laugh at her words, she grinned over to him and he suddenly felt the air in his lungs rush out. _God, she was pretty._ “And here I thought she was just being a friendly neighbor complimenting my baking.” the woman griped out and Mitch smirked crookedly at her. “Well here.” she said suddenly and thrusted a covered tray into his stomach. Mitch clutched the tray quickly as he flinched back, his hands wrapped around her smaller one and he watched her eyes dart down to their hands before she pulled away and looked back up at him. “They’re milk chocolate and caramel brownies with chocolate chips.” she explained waving at the tray. “Since the old woman played a dirty trick she gets no brownies now.” 

He laughed loudly again as he watched her nod decisively before she whirled on her heel and began walking away to her own apartment door. She waved over her shoulder and turned her head towards him. “Sorry for interrupting your shower.” she apologized again and Mitch shook his head at her.

“You didn’t. But thanks for the brownies-” he said pausing as he didn’t get her name.

“Oh sorry I didn’t introduce myself.” she said sheepishly before moving back to him holding her hand out for him to shake. Mitch clasped her hand and was mildly impressed by the firm handshake she gave him as she gave him her name. “I live in 5H just down the hall.” she explained jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards her apartment.

“Well it’s nice to meet you 5H. I’m Mitch Rapp.” he said easily with a soft smirk directed at her. She grinned over to him at the nickname he easily gave her. “Hopefully I’ll see you around.” he said and she nodded her head with a bright smile.

“Yeah hope so.” she said absentmindedly and he grinned wickedly as her eyes darted back down to the towel around his hips.

“Wanna watch me lose the towel?” he teased as he leaned closer to her and he delighted in watching her jerk back almost violently as her eyes darted up to his and that pretty blush blossomed on her cheeks again. He liked seeing her flustered around him. 

“I-I, I gotta go. See ya around Mitch. Don’t be a stranger.” she stumbled over her words as she began walking backwards away from him and he stood there in his doorway watching her. She whirled around and quickly rushed to her apartment door before slipping in and shutting it quickly. He chuckled and shook his head before looking down at the tray in his hand. Moving back into his apartment he figured brownies would be a good welcome home desert from his new neighbor.

He silently wished that he’d see her again. He suddenly wanted to see how far he could push the teasing and see how flustered she got around him. With a wide smirk on his face he placed the tray on his kitchen counter and moved back to his bedroom to get changed before he called for take out to be delivered.


	2. The Woman Next Door Pt. 2

He liked seeing his new neighbor flustered. After a week of running into his neighbor in 5H he found that watching her eyes widen at either his actions or his words and the blush that was continuously blossoming on her cheeks was becoming one of his favorite past times. And once he found what it was that could make her so flustered he utilized his skills to do it again and again. It seemed that while she was a pretty woman she wasn’t used to the attention her looks would garner. And Mitch used that knowledge to his advantage to keep her on her toes. What did confuse him though was the fact she wasn’t used to the attention.

It was while he was standing at the edge of the little get together that the meddling Mrs. Norris was hosting that he finally understood his conundrum of a neighbor. _She didn’t believe she was pretty, or didn’t believe she deserved the attention._ He watched silently as the woman flitted from one person to another talking animatedly with them that he saw how dismissive she was with compliments. Her hand waved in the air as she smiled brightly and thanked the other neighbors for the compliments, but there was something in her eye that didn’t connect with her actions.

His eyes trailed over her and took in her appearance, she was dressed in a pair of well worn blue jeans that hugged her body in all the right places and a nice looking deep red flowy top that fluttered a little when she moved. He smirked softly as he watched her eyes dart over to him again for the second time since she stopped to talk to the couple in front of her. He winked at her and grinned widely when her cheeks became dusted in a pink hue before she turned her full attention back to the couple. _He really liked seeing her flustered._

It had started during the first meeting when she came knocking on his apartment door. The way that her eyes had widened when she spied him in just a towel when he answered the door and how her eyes had kept darting to that towel. It made Mitch feel something grow in his chest that he suspected was attraction to the pretty woman. It had been a long time since he’d felt something like this that he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be feeling or what he was supposed to do. All he knew was that he liked seeing her flustered because of him.

Like at the beginning of this week when he had been on his way home from the gym. He had managed to get in a good workout at the local gym he liked to frequent when he wasn’t on mission. And after showering at the gym locker room he had walked back to the apartment which wasn’t far from the gym. It was when he was walking from the elevator that he had spotted her. She was standing at her door locking it dressed in a buttoned up purple blouse, gray blazer, gray pencil skirt and black kitten heels with her hair pinned up on her head. He had felt his body heat with desire at seeing her body clad in the professional attire that he slowed his walk to completely get a good look at her. 

When she had turned around from her door her eyes had immediately darted over to him. She gave him a bright friendly grin before her eyes quickly took him in. He could see her pupils dilate as she stared at him and she seemed to freeze. The smirk that had come onto his lips must’ve been predatory because when her eyes had left his sleeveless arms and looked back up at him they widened almost comically.

Mitch had walked to stand in front of her and he could see her trying to get in enough oxygen as he affected her. His smirk only grew when her eyes couldn’t seem to stay in one place on him as they darted all over his face and then down his body. She had frozen even more when he had leaned close to speak only for her ears.

“Like what you see 5H?” 

At his words it had seemed to jolt her into motion and she jerked back from him like the prey she probably felt like in his presence. Her eyes widened and then fell to the floor for a moment before darting back up to his face. With a blush dusting her cheeks she grinned with false bravado.

“Maybe.” she teased him with a shrug of her shoulders and Mitch felt like he had whiplash for a moment before he grinned wolfishly leaning closer to her. She was flustered but putting up a brave act and he liked it. He watched as she quickly slipped out from around him and waved over her shoulder at him as she moved to the elevator. “Have a good day Mitch!” she called out to him before the elevator doors slipped closed.

It wasn’t until a day later for their next encounter to happen. Mitch had been coming home from a mandatory meeting with the CIA psychologist and had decided to stop at the mailboxes on the bottom floor to check his when he saw her again. He had just stepped into the room when he spotted her. She was standing over at the locker where the mailman would store their packages that they received. The top locker was open and she was straining in her heels to try and reach the box that was placed up there. He had silently appraised the view she presented to him before he moved to his own mailbox and quickly opened it and retrieved his mail before moving over to her. He stood close to her before speaking up.

“Need help?” he asked in his raspy voice and heard her sharp gasp. She whirled around to him and clutched at her chest.

“Jesus Mitch!” she snapped softly. “You scared the crap outta me.” He smirked down at her and she shook her head at him goodnaturedly. 

“Sorry.” he said with a shrug and she shot him an unamused look before turning back to the locker with her package.

“I’ve almost got it but I’m still too short to reach it.” she explained as she flung her hand up at the cursed locker.

“Well if you weren’t such a shortie you’d be able to reach it.” he said contemplatively.

“Oh bite me.” she huffed out as she tried again in vain to reach the package. Mitch smirked at her words before stepping up against her back and reaching above her to easily swipe the package from the locker. He leaned down to ghost his lips over her ear before speaking.

“Where?” he asked huskily and felt her body shudder against his. She turns around quickly and he can see the wide eyes and blush heating her cheeks once more and he feels a sense of pride filling him at affecting her so. Her hands quickly grab the package from him and she darts her eyes up to him shyly.

“Thank you. I gotta go.” she rushes out before stepping around him and leaving him standing there with a wide grin on his face.

The next time they meet up again the two of them are both coming home for the night. They had ridden the elevator up together. She had told him all about where she works in a law firm as an administrative assistant and how her day was filled with incompetent lawyers who only knew how to dial her number which was on speed dial on all their phones. He had listened to her gripe and complain about her work with a smile on his face.

He had liked learning more about her life. And they had both fallen into a friendly banter that had kept up as the elevator rose to their floor. It was when their conversation turned to sports that the banter quickly turned into friendly jabs at each other.

“I’m just saying the Rangers got nothing on the Islanders.” he said teasing her as he stepped out of the elevator after her. She laughed brightly as she walked towards her apartment door.

“Oh you got jokes now, huh Rapp?” she teased right back and Mitch found that while he liked watching her get flustered over him he also liked that she was growing comfortable with him to be able to joke around with him like this. Plus hearing her say his last name like that was making the attraction he felt for her grow in his chest. 

“Only got jokes for you sweetheart.” he teased grinning as he stood a step or two back from her as she opened her front door. She scoffed softly as a grin broke out onto her lips before shaking her head.

“Shut up.” she scoffed at him.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” he asked with a smirk on his face. Her head jerked up and over to him with wide eyes and a glowing blush formed on her cheeks. He stepped closer seeing that she had managed to unlock and open her door slightly. His eyes darted down to her chest where he saw it expand with her taking in a deep breath and then holding it. When he was only an inch away he reached around her and gently pushed the door open for her. “See ya later sweetheart, have a good night.” he said softly to her and watched as she blinked at him a few times before swallowing and nodding her head. She was still blushing brightly as she scurried into her apartment and shut the door quickly. He grinned satisfied as he heard the click of her lock.

Just then movement caught his attention and he was pulled from his thoughts as he watched her walk over to him with a smile on her face. In her hands she had two red solo cups as she weaved her way through the group towards him. Once she was in front of him her smile had turned into a full on grin as she handed him one of the red solo cups. 

“Drink up Rapp, you look lonely over here.” she said happily to him and he scoffed as he took a sip of the drink. A grimace pulled over his lips and she laughed delighted as he looked down in the cup disgusted.

“How do you drink this shit?” he asked softly and she chuckled softly as she took a spot against the wall next to him.

“It’s just a sugary drink.” she said with a shrug as she took a sip herself.

“Yeah too sugary.” he griped at her and she grinned over at him.

“You wanna face the wrath of Mrs. Norris then by not drinking it? Be my guest.” she said waving a hand out in front of her before she rested it across her body loosely.

“No thanks, she scares me.” he said with a grin and she laughed loudly next to him. The sound made his heart skip a beat and Mitch wondered what that was all about. It had been awhile since anything like that had happened in his life. _Not since Katrina._ Just then a soft hand landed on his arm pulling him away from the dark thoughts that were beginning to swirl around in his brain. He turned to look over at her and saw her eyebrows pulled into each other in concern.

“You okay?” she asked softly. “Wanna get outta here?” She hiked her thumb over her shoulder after taking her hand off his arm. Oddly enough he missed the soft touch from her.

“You’re the guest of honor. We can’t leave yet.” he said shaking his head. She tilted her head to the side and smiled widely at him as her eyes sparkled.

“Oh wow, you really _are_ afraid of Mrs. Norris.” she said softly and grinned wickedly over at him. Mitch felt his lungs seize in his chest at the look she was giving him. Leaning closer to her so he could talk to her he smirked softly at her.

“I only agreed to go to this with you because you’re cute, don't make me regret it.” he teased softly and watched as her eyes widened only slightly before a brilliant shining smile slipped onto her lips. That sparkle was back in her eyes and he could feel himself leaning closer into her.

“Think I’m cute huh, Rapp?” she asked in a flirty tone and Mitch felt himself being sucked into the spell she was casting over him.

“Oh yeah. And I think you know how cute you can be.” he said sultrily and you leaned even closer to him closing the gap between the two of you.

“C’mon I’m ready to go home. Walk me there.” she said softly and he smirked at her.

“Walk you down the hall to your door? What are your legs broken?” he asked teasingly and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Miiiiiittttttcccccchhhhh.” she groaned drawing out his name and Mitch felt his mind wander to think about what she would sound like in bed underneath him, if she would sound the same as she just did.

“I like it when you say my name like that.” he says sensually to her as they are only an inch apart and her mouth drops open on a gasp. He chuckles softly at her response before he takes her cup from her easily and starts to guide her to the door not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. “C’mon I’ll walk you home.” he says warmly to her as his hand lands on her lower back as they walk out of the apartment.


	3. The Woman Next Door pt. 3

He leans against the cool wall of the elevator watching silently as the numbers tick upwards as he passes each floor to get to his. Sighing softly he shuts his eyes for just a moment. This past assignment had been a rough one, it had lasted much longer than any of them had hoped and when he had finally gotten his guy Mitch didn’t feel that familiar sensation of vengeance or justice being served. He was just tired. 

He was happy to finally be back in a familiar country and the relief he felt as he stepped into the apartment complex just moments before was all consuming. He shifted in his spot against the wall and kicked the black duffel bag, he had packed three weeks ago, on the floor so that it skidded towards the door. Sighing tiredly again he bent down to pick it up as he heard the ding of the elevator reaching his floor.

The sight of the all too recognizable hallway made his whole body sag with respite. It was so good to be home. Slinging his arm onto his chest so that the hand that held the duffel bag hung back over his shoulder he began to make the trek to his apartment.

He doesn’t realize it at first but the way his heart races slightly tips him off that he’s been silently tracking where 5H’s door is. He smirks softly as he moves closer to it but the smirk falls quickly from his lips once he sees the apartment wide open and no signs of movement beyond it. Suddenly on alert he sets his duffle bag gently on the floor right at the doorway and his hand slides to the firearm stashed away at his back inside his jeans.

Easily pulling the firearm from its hiding spot he silently creeps into the apartment. He’s moving down the short hallway that opens up in the open living room and kitchen area. His eyes are darting around the area quickly as he raises his firearm slightly but quickly stashes it back in it’s hiding spot when he sees her. 

She’s standing at her stove stirring something in a pot that smells delicious and he feels anger suddenly consume him. He frowns deeply and stalks behind her silently wanting to scare her for her carelessness. She should know better than to leave her front door wide open, anybody could come inside. It was like she was inviting them to come inside and hurt her. He’s standing behind her silently seething when he speaks up.

“You know it’s dangerous to leave your front door open like that.” he says in his familiar raspy tone and his eyes watch as her whole body jerks in surprise and a gasp is torn from her throat. She’s moving quickly to turn and face and suddenly she’s hissing in pain as a patch of skin on her forearm presses up against the hot burner on her stove.

“Ow! Shit!” she yelps out and instantly Mitch is gently cupping her arm and bringing her over to the sink and running cool water over the angry red skin that’s now on her forearm.

“Shit I’m so sorry.” Mitch apologizes.

“Damnit, Rapp. How many times do I have to tell you to wear your bell so I know where you’re at at all times?” she teases softly around a hiss as the water touches her skin. He smirks softly at her jab at him and shakes his head.

“Where’s your first aid kit?” he asks, ignoring her teasing.

“In the bathroom under the sink.” she said as she jerks her head to another hallway. He nods and slowly lets go of her arm.

“Leave that under the water.” he instructed and she nodded her head with a grimace. Quickly he moves from the kitchen to the hallway and finds the bathroom easily, her apartment is a mirror image of his own. Once in there he ignores all the feminine products he spots and grabs the first aid kit before walking out and back to the kitchen.

She’s still standing at the sink with her arm under the water when he sets the first aid kit on the counter next to her. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you that badly. I just wanted to scare you a little so that you don’t leave your front door open anymore.” he apologized again and explained to her. He pulled at the burn cream, some gauze, and a bandage wrap before turning back to her.

“Well consider me officially scared shitless.” she gripped at him and he ducked his head ashamed. “While I appreciate the concern I could’ve done without the mini heart attack you gave me and the burn.” she teased him and he shook his head at her. He gestured for her to bring her arm over to him and she turned the tap off and moved closer to him. 

He patted her arm lightly to dry the area before he bent over it and applied the burn cream, then the gauze and finally he began to wrap the bandage around her forearm before securing it with a butterfly clip. “Thank you.” she said softly.

“You should be yelling at me not thanking me.” he said tiredly. She looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed at him. “I made you burn yourself trying to scare you.”

“Mitch, it’s fine. You were more concerned about my well being beforehand and afterwards. I’ll be fine. Besides I was only keeping the door open so I could finish cooking. The apartment heats up too quickly with the door shut, but you’re right I shouldn’t leave it open. Anyone could come waltzing in, I mean you did without me even knowing it.” you said easily and waved your uninjured arm in the air to dismiss his worry.

“I still feel horrible about all this.” he said softly looking down at your bandaged arm.

“So then make it up to me.” she suggested as she moved around him and back to the stove. His head jerked up to gaze her at her back as she continued to stir the pot on the stove.

“How?” he asked and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him grinning softly.

“Have dinner with me. I mean you did kinda just up and leave without any notification. Made me look like a jilted ex girlfriend at the last neighborly get together where I held up the wall all by myself. Even Mrs. Norris was delighted when I asked about where you were and she had to explain to me that you normally went on mysterious business trips for weeks on end.” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Mitch smirked at her words, _she had missed him._ The thud of his heart in his chest was back and he could his heart rate begin to kick up quickly. After finding out that you had asked about him and his whereabouts made something warm in the pit of his stomach that had laid dormant for so long inside of him. “I mean I diiiiiid bake you welcome home brownies and bought you a pack of your favorite beer.” she said dragging at the word before she grinned over at him again.

His eyes darted up to hers and he watched her own widen as he stayed silent standing not far from her. “Oh god! You know what? Forget I ever said anything. I overstepped. I'm so sorry. You don’t have to make it up to me at all. You don’t have to have dinner with me if you don’t want to.” she began to ramble in a slight panic that made Mitch’s chest feel warm.

He stepped closer to her and cupped both of her elbows in his large hands. Her head jerked up to stare at him and he smirked softly down at her watching as her cheeks bloomed with a red blush.

“Relax. You didn’t overstep. I’d love to make it up to you by having dinner and desert with you tonight. I mean who could say no to a home cooked meal, baked brownies and welcome home favorite beer?” he said softly as he stared down into her wide worried eyes. The smile that graced her lips at his words made his breath catch in his chest and could feel the happiness radiating off her. “Besides I missed making you all flustered. It’s been a lonely three weeks.” he said with a shrug of his shoulders and she laughed as she shook her head at him.

“Whatever, Rapp. Last time I ever invite you to have dinner with me.” she snipped out at him and he grinned wickedly down at her watching as her chest expanded as she took in a deep breath. He bent forward to lean in closer to her face still grinning.

“Oh no, see you’ve just opened up Pandora’s box sweetheart. Once you invite me for dinner I’ll keep expecting it so it’s going to become a regular thing now for us.” he teased softly. Her eyelids fluttered against her eyes as his words hit her ears.

“Is that so?” she asked challengingly. His grin widened on his face and he nodded at her before winking.

“You can’t get rid of me now.” he teased and she laughed happily.

“Who said I wanted to get rid of you?” she teased right back and Mitch couldn’t help but lean _that_ much closer. He had truly missed their banter and easy friendship that was developing between them. If he was being honest she wasn’t the only one who had been missing each other.

“Oh you’ll want to get rid of me, but you won’t be able to.” he teased softly as he leant in a smidge closer and watched her eyes dart down to his lips. Heat exploded in his chest when he saw her eyes dart down and back up to his own. It would be so easy to close the miniscule gap between them. But suddenly he was pulling back and stepping away a little. “Let me go grab my bag and shut your front door. Don’t want anyone else walking in on you in here.” he said ruefully and she stepped back as well nodding her head. He saw the flash of hurt cross her face but she quickly hid it and turned back to the stove to finish their dinner.

Mitch berated himself silently as he moved back to her front door. He shouldn’t be playing with her emotions, not like this. It was cruel of him to tease her to the point where she wanted something to happen but he knew he wasn’t ready for it yet. To be honest he wasn’t sure if he was _ever_ going to be ready for something to happen. As he silently got lost in his thoughts he quickly grabbed the duffel bag and set it just inside her door before shutting and locking her front door.

When he walked back into the kitchen he saw her sliding his plate onto the kitchen island next to an opened bottle of his favorite beer. She smiled warmly up at him as she took her seat next to his. He was worried of there being tension thanks to his actions and inactions but when he sat down he found that there wasn’t any. She had effectively brushed aside her want for something more to make way for their budding friendship to take center stage. And for that he was grateful for her. She made spending the evening eating her delicious food and brownies so effortless that Mitch felt a earning starting to take place in his chest. But he knew he would have to slowly work through that feeling, and maybe hopefully something would come of it.


	4. The Woman Next Door pt. 4

The TV flickered in the low light of her apartment and Mitch smiled softly as he turned his head to see her curled up underneath a blanket that she had piled up onto her couch. The months had quickly ticked by and Mitch soon found himself over at her apartment almost every day or night either just lazily hanging out together and being her taste tester when she baked for the floor of neighbors or having dinner with her before the two of them slumped onto the couch to catch up on a show that she liked or a movie that he had wanted to see but never had the chance. 

The CIA had kept him out of assignments for the time being since his last one so that he could decompress, which he was grateful for since it gave him more time with her. He had found over the two months time that he was starting to become comfortable with having her in his life. She made things easy and effortless and he loved that about their relationship. She never asked questions about his career or his past which was a little odd to him but he figured if she wanted to know she would ask. She asked questions about the type of man he was today and now. She seemed to only care about who he was right this very second and didn’t give much thought to how he had become this man. Or at least that’s what he thought. 

There were times when he’d see her eyes dart around his face while they were talking and get this far off look on her face as if she was thinking really hard about something. But then she’d shake her head and smile brightly at him and continue on with the conversation. It was during those moments he wondered if she wanted to ask him about his past or his career. But she never did and she never gave any cue or indication that she wanted to.

Just then the show paused on the tv and he turned to see her placing the remote back onto the couch before she stood from the blanket.

“Heading to the bathroom, don't watch it without me.” she warned and he held up his hands in mock surrender. He knew how she got when he would watch ahead of her and the angry little pout that she would wear was one of the cutest things about her he had found out that one time. It had almost dropped him to his knees when she had pouted at him when he finished an episode without her. Her eyes had crackled angrily and her bottom lip had jutted out while her arms crossed over her chest. He had apologized profusely to her and promised on his grave that he would never watch ahead of her again until she had relented and they had rewound the episode to where she had stopped. 

He smiled softly at the memory of that night with her. His pocket vibrated softly and he quickly pulled his cellphone out to see he had a text from Hurley advising that he was needed at the compound early the next morning. Sighing softly he shifted in his seat and tried to shove his phone back into his pocket. It was as his hand was pulling back out of his pocket that his wallet slipped out and landed with a soft thud onto the floor. He looked down and felt his heart seize in his chest. The old picture of him and Katrina had fallen out of his wallet and was staring up at him in the dim light of her living room.

Leaning forward he swiped his wallet from the floor along with the small picture. His hands no longer shook when he held the photo but it still made his breath leave his lungs when he saw the happy smile of the woman he had lost. Groaning softly he throws his head back onto the back of the couch.

“What am I doing?” he asked softly before his eyes darted back down to the photo. They had been so happy in that moment, so carefree. He could remember how light he felt when around Katrina, much like how he felt when he was around 5H. The friendly baner between the two of them had continued and Mitch found that he enjoyed her quick wit and sarcastic mouth. He had often caught himself watching her mouth as she talked with him and he would sometimes imagine what it would feel like if he just leaned closer and kissed her. But he had never followed through with that much to his regret.

A creak of the floorboards alerted him to her presence as she walked back into the living room. He quickly slipped the photo back into his wallet and stowed his wallet in his pocket. Her eyes had followed his hand movements and he wondered if she had seen the picture. But when she plopped back onto the couch and got settled in the corner on her side of the couch with the blanket wrapped completely around her again she didn’t give any evidence that she was going to ask about it.

When her hand reached out to grab the remote her fingers brushed against his own hand that was laying atop the couch cushions next to the remote. He sucked in a breath when he felt the electricity from her touch race across his skin. Turning his head to look at her he saw the soft blush gracing her cheeks and her eyes avoid his while she stared at the tv screen.

“Sorry.” she said softly before pressing play on the remote. He shook his head and smirked softly at her. Ever since that night a few months ago where it had seemed like she wanted something more there had been little touches between the two of them. Light brushes of hands or her falling asleep on him during their movie nights. She would normally be the one to pull away and apologize while he had come to be the one to want to lean in for more. At first he had been confused by his developing feelings for her but over time he came to the decision that he wanted to see where this relationship would go if he let it. If he didn't hold himself back. He just hadn't had the time to tell her that's what he wanted yet.

“It’s okay.” he said in response and scooted closer to her on the couch. Her head whipped over to look at him before her eyes darted back to the tv show. "I've got time for one more episode but then I gotta head to bed, work texted and said I have to go in tomorrow." He said softly as the credits rolled for the finished episode. Her head turned to him again and he moved much closer to her to the point where they were only a few inches apart now.

"Oh. Do you just wanna call it a night then? So you get enough sleep?" She asked softly her eyes darting up to his own. He smiled softly at her, she was always worried if he got enough sleep or if he was taking care of himself. It was nice having someone want to look after him again, it was nice someone cared about him enough to need to know he was doing alright.

"I guess I should but I don't want to leave." He said with a dejected shrug of his shoulders. He heard her soft chuckle and her hand came up to cup his cheek without thinking. Mitch smiled down at her and leaned into her hand his own hand coming up to keep hers on his cheek as he saw her realize what she had done. He tried to reassure her with his eyes that this was okay but he still felt her hand twitch against his cheek.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you get home. I'm off tomorrow. So I won't be offended if you go home now." She explained and he smiled again at her as he subconsciously moved closer.

"So dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" He asked softly and she grinned before she nodded.

"Sounds good to me Rapp." She quipped back and he grinned. 

"I love it when you say my name like that." He confessed softly and saw her eyes widen slightly. His hand that was on hers slid down her arm and cupped her elbow tugging her slightly closer to him. She moved closer without thinking and soon they were almost chest to chest sharing the air between them.

"Stop fucking teasing Rapp I can't take it anymore." She groaned out before her other hand came up to his other cheek and she pulled him in for a soft chaste kiss. Mitch felt his heart skip in his chest as he felt her soft lips slide against his. He groaned softly before wrapping his arms around her waist and hauled her against his chest before he laid her back on the couch.

His head tilted to the side and his lips slanted to deepen the kiss. Desire hot like a flame burst to life in his lower stomach and began to lick at his core muscles. Affection for the woman under him filled his body till all he could think about was her. He felt his heart thudding in his chest and the air in his lungs slowly leak out until he couldn't breathe anymore. Pulling away the two of them gasped for air and he stared down at her. Her eyes were widened at what she had done and her lips were parted as panting breath ghosted past them.

"If I knew you kissed like that I would've gotten my feelings together way sooner." Mitch said with a smirk and she laughed brightly before shoving him.

"Get off asshole. No more kisses for you with that sass." She bantered back to him and he smirked at how effortless she made this.

"Oh no no no. You can't do that, you can't just threaten to take away kisses. _Especially_ kisses like _th_ ose." He teased and her face flushed pleasantly as she ducked her head.

His hand came up under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. He smirked again and leant down to press another deep passionate kiss to her lips. Her hands gripped onto his shirt at his sides and one of her legs hooked around his waist. He groaned and leaned up away from her. "As much as I'd like to continue I have work in the morning." 

"Fine." She huffed out. "Might as well leave now before I don't let you leave." Mitch chuckled softly before pressing a quick peck to her lips. He stood and she followed as she walked him out of her apartment. At her door he pressed another kiss to her lips quickly and she rolled her eyes with a grin forming on her lips. "Beat it lover boy. Come by for dinner tomorrow night. " she instructed him with her index finger pointing adorably at him. He nodded his head eagerly as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight 5H." He said softly with a wicked grin. "Sweet dreams." And with that he was striding down the hall feeling light and happy all because of a caring woman who could kiss the breath out of his body.


	5. The Woman Next Door pt. 5

The elevator ride up to his floor is a blur because of the red angry haze floating around him. His body is stiff and tense with frustration and unease. His hands are clenching and unclenching into fists. It was a simple assignment and then Tyler had to go and fuck it up. Mitch gritted his teeth and the fist around the strap of his duffle bag clenched tightly in anger. His eyes darted up to the lit up numbered lights and he tried to breathe in through his nose and slowly out through his mouth to calm himself down.

When the elevator dings signalling that he’s on his floor he stomps out of it wanting to just get into his apartment so he could relax and possibly go to bed early. His eyes dart over to 5H’s apartment door and see that it’s open _again._ The anger that he had managed to calm down slightly is suddenly back full force. _How many times does he have to tell her to keep her door shut and locked?!_

Through his anger he walks right into her apartment and slams the door shut behind him. He hears a small yelp and watches as she comes into view holding a dirty spatula in her hand in front of her and her eyes are wide with shock. His brain doesn’t process that she’s meaning to use the spatula defensively as he stalks over to her, throwing down his duffle bag at her door in the process.

“Geeze Mitch you scared the crap outta me.” she says as she lets out a slow breath.

“How many times do I have to tell you to keep your door closed?! Huh?! How many times?!” he shouts as he gets right in her face. She shrinks back only a little bit until her eyes harden on him and she pulls her stance up defensively.

“For the love of god Mitch, back off about the door!” she snaps back at him and he can feel his anger clawing at his insides. “It’s been months since I’ve left the door open. And it’s too cold out to open a window to help with the stove being on. It’s only to let the air flow through the apartment.” she explains angrily as she throws her hands up around her. She moves to turn away from him and he reaches out and grabs the wrist holding the spatula. He doesn’t grab too tightly but tight enough to catch her attention and pull her back to face him.

“I don’t want you leaving your damn door open anymore.” he hisses at her in her face. “It’s for your safety not mine.” 

“I can take care of myself. I have been for years since I moved out at eighteen. I don’t need you keeping watch over me.” she ground out angrily now as she glared at him.

“Yeah? And what were going to do with the spatula? Huh? Smack them with it?” he asked menacingly as he stepped even closer to her.

“Element of surprise Rapp. My old man taught me that. Only thing good the old man taught me was how to fight to win.” she snapped at him and yanked her wrist out of his grip before turning away from him. “Besides what’s got your panties twisted? It can’t be the door being open. Did something happen at work?” she said over her shoulder as she walked back over to the stove.

And suddenly the anger is swept away and he feels guilty for yelling at her. He’s confused on how she’s able to do that, just completely take away his stress and anger with a witty comment and a concerned question. He moves into the kitchen and leans back against the kitchen island so that he’s close to her but not too close, he still feels bad about yelling and he can tell from her posture that she’s still angry and defiant.

“I’m sorry about yelling at you.” he says dejectedly and looks down at the floor as he crosses his arms over his chest. He can only see her bare feet pivot from his line of view but he doesn’t look up when he feels her eyes on him. Her bare feet move to stand in between his own feet and her hand comes up under his chin to tilt his head up so he’ll look at her. Her eyes are looking around his face with concern and her lips are relaxed as she watches him. 

“Hey I understand it. You’re a dick for it but I get it.” she says softly with a soft scoff that ends when her mouth pulls up slightly in a soft smile. Mitch huffs out a laugh and she grins widely.

“How do you do that?” he asks softly in wonder and she tilts her head to the side as a mischievous glint sparkles in her eyes.

“I can do many things Mitch. You have to be more specific.” she teases and he smirks down at her before nodding his head slightly.

“How do you just take away the anger and frustration that I’m feeling away with only a few words?” he asks seriously. “No one else is able to do that.” 

“Because I know you Mitch.” she says like it’s obvious. “You don’t follow the rules, in fact you break every one that you can with everything that you do. Seems to be my type in men, rule breakers. But most importantly with as much tough love that you think you deserve you still need someone to look out for you and tell you that everything is gonna be ok.”

Mitch stands there with her only a few inches away from him standing in between his open legs and he can feel his emotions swirling around like a whirlpool inside of him. He still felt the frustration from work going horribly wrong, he felt the anger that you still had your door open after he told you keep it close, but he also felt the yearning need to have you be the one to take care of him, and there was another emotion that was floating around inside of him that he had felt growing larger and large with each time that’s spent with her. One that he wasn’t too sure of yet but had an inkling to what it was.

“So that’s your secret power huh? You know how to take care of the rule breakers?” he asked softly smirking at her and she scoffed as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Eh, been doing it ever since I was five so yeah I’d say it’s my secret power. But you gotta keep it a secret. Only you can know about it.” she said secretively and he grinned playing along with her.

“I won’t tell anyone I promise.” he said softly and she moved closer to him pressing her hand to his stomach on the left side. She gasped when her hand pressed into his body and she pulled away quickly looking down at her hand. He looked down as well to see what had made her pull back and she saw that her hand was stained red. 

“Mitch you’re bleeding!” she said in shock as her eyebrows pulled down into worried furrow. 

“It’s okay, I think my stitches reopened.” he said nonchalantly and watched as her head jerked back to gaze up at him with a narrowed gaze.

“You have stitches?! What the fuck Mitch? Why do you have stitches? Don’t answer that just stay here, don't move.” she said hurriedly as she rushed from the kitchen. He smiled softly shaking his head as he heard her in the bathroom mostly like getting her first aid kit.

When she came back into the room she was in fact holding the first aid kit and looking at him worriedly. He nodded his head at her as she set the first aid kit on the kitchen island next to where he was leaning before opening it. “It’s been a while since I’ve done stitches.” she said suddenly when she pulled back and looked up at him.

“That’s okay I can do them myself if you’re not comfortable with them.” he reassured her. He watched as she blinked up at him silently and he waited for the questions to flow from her lips but they never came. She just looked at him perplexed with her eyebrows furrowed adorably before she shook her head and began pulling his shirt up so that she could look at the wound. He helped her and gripped the hem of the shirt and easily pulled it over his head. 

He smirked when he saw her eyes widen as she stared at his naked chest for a moment before blinking rapidly and began to reach out for the taped bandage over his stitches. “You know if you wanted to see me half naked all you had to do was ask, gorgeous.” he teased as she leaned closer to him to the point that there were only a few inches of space between the two of them. A smirk slipped over her lips as she shook her head.

“I wouldn’t even have to ask. You already got half naked for me with just me lifting your shirt up.” she sassed back to him before grimacing down at his wound that was bloody under the bandage. “Jesus Mitch did you lose a knife fight?”

“It’s amazing you have all the sass in that body.” he teased as he looked down at his stitches and poked it a little to see where the stitches had popped. “And yeah I might’ve lost a knife fight. But it’s not bad, only two or three ripped.” he said softly. She hissed and scrunched up her nose as she began to pat the wound clean with a wet piece of gauze. 

“Why the fuck were you in a knife fight?” she asked confused and worried.

“Work trip gone bad. And how do you know how to do stitches?” he responded and questioned all within the same breath.

“The old man was a boxer while I was growing up. Mom left because he was a nasty drunk and she didn’t want to be a mom anymore. I was all he had left to take care of him after his fights.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Did he win?” Mitch asked softly as he learned new information about her. He understood now why she was so independent and didn’t ask for much help from anyone.

“The only thing he was good at was fighting. He sucked at everything else.” She said with a scoff before leaning closer to his wound. “Now shut up so I can focus on this. You’re distracting enough as it is.” She snipped out at him.

He grinned as he watched her focus on her task and her eyes watched with such concern. She applied firm pressure to the edge of the stitches that had ripped and he hissed softly but let her do it.

“Sorry, sorry.” she said quickly before pulling the gauze away. “Do you often need stitches after work?” she asked quietly and he looked up at her and felt his heart thud in his chest. She was worried about him and didn’t want to ask the wrong questions it seemed like.

“Not normally no. This time one of my coworkers fucked up and I got hurt.” he said softly as she began to pat the wound dry with dry gauze. She furrowed her eyebrows again and nodded her head again.

“Did you at least rip your coworker a new asshole for fucking up?” she asked softly as she began to thread a needle to begin the few stitches she would have to replace. He grinned down at her and watched as she pulled out the antibacterial wash and began sterilizing the needle and the wound area.

“Yeah by me and our superior.” He said with a soft chuckle.

“Good.” She said nodding her head distractedly as she began her work. He hissed only once when she began the stitches and stayed as still as possible to ease her work. When she was done she quickly tied off the stitches and bandaged his wound again for him before looking up at him. “It’ll probably scar, like I said it’s been a while for me.”

Mitch felt his heart thud in his chest again as he looked down at her, that feeling that had been growing ever since he started spending time with her was close to completely encompassing him as he continued to stare down at her. And he knew the feeling but was still too afraid to put a name to it. He had felt it before and it had only brought him heartbreak and he wasn’t ready for that to happen again. Her eyes still looked worriedly at him and he felt a desire to keep her close bloom in his chest.

He cupped the side of her face and pulled her closer to him as he leaned down. Their lips pressed together and he groaned softly at the feeling. Kissing her was something that he hoped to never get tired of. Her lips were full and soft under his own, and at the first touch of them fire burst inside him scorching his insides with desire and arousal for her. She hummed softly against his lips and stepped closer, her hand came up to rest against his peck and she curled her fingers against it raking his skin with her nails. 

When they pulled away they were breathing heavily and sharing the air that barely had room to move between the two of them. He slid his nose against hers and smiled softly at her huff of breath that fell on his lips.

“Finish up dinner 5H then we can get to the movie I brought home with me.” he whispered to her. She nodded and pressed a quick peck to his mouth again before turning back to the stove.

\---

They were sprawled out on the couch together now with the movie he had found on his assignment playing on the tv screen. He was sitting with his back pressed against the armrest with one leg laying on the couch while the other one sat normally with his foot on the floor. She was snuggled up against him in between his legs with her back pressed lightly to his chest. His arm came down from the back of the couch to sling around her lower stomach and pulled her closer into his chest.

“I’m not fragile you can lean against me.” he whispered into her ear and felt her shiver against him.

“I don’t want your stitches to rip again.” she said softly as she shook her head trying to pull away. His other arm came up and wrapped across her chest at the level of her shoulders and pulled her back completely.

“They won’t if you stop moving. But if they do you’ll get more practice with them.” he teased her and she instantly stopped moving. He smirked and rested the side of his head against her hair and sighed softly.

The movie is still playing when he feels her rest her head back against his shoulder and rolls it so she can look up at him as he continues to watch the movie. He can feel her eyes darting around his face and he tries to ignore the urge to look down at her. “Not very interested in the movie?” he asks softly before turning his head to look down. She grins and shakes her head before shrugging her shoulders.

“You’re more interesting.” she teased and he scoffed softly at her words. He darts his eyes down to see her still looking at him and he quickly swoops down to kiss her deeply. She hums before she turns slightly to be more comfortable in the kiss. Her hands come up to cup his neck, her fingers pressing against his jaw bone as his arms are still wrapped around her. Tilting his head he deepens the kiss and that heat that’s becoming familiar is blooming in his chest and lower stomach again. 

Her lips open against his and her tongue swipes against his bottom lip and he groans softly. He opens up for her and their tongues collide hotly with each other. When his tongue slides into her open mouth she sucks in a breath through her nose and mewls softly against him. One of her hands slides down his neck to rest over his pec where his heart is thudding heavily in his chest.

“I have to be up for work early tomorrow.” he groans out softly and she pulls away shaking her head quickly.

“Damn you Rapp.” she hisses softly against his lips and he huffs in agreeance.

“I’m sorry, I know. But after tomorrow’s meeting I should be free for a while.” he tries to compromise but she’s pulling away huffing. She’s moving further away and all he wants to do is drag her back into his arms so he can continue kissing her and possibly leading to more.

“You’re just going to continue being a tease aren’t you?” she sasses to him and he grins softly and ducks his head to hide it from her. “You know what? That’s your new name from now on. It’s no longer Mitch Rapp, it’s tease.” she gripes out before standing from the couch and grabbing the remote, turning off the movie and tv easily. “C’mon tease I’ll walk you to the door.” she says softly and he sighs quietly before he stands from the couch.

He moves behind her and grabs his bag from the floor and follows her to the door where she begins to reach for the door handle. But he easily stops her by grabbing her hips and spinning her to press her back against the door. He presses his body against hers and she gasps when she feels how affected he was to their little make out session. His one hand comes up and cups her jaw tilting her head up to him and his mouth descends on her kissing her deeply and passionately. He stays there pressed tightly up against her and kisses the breath from her lungs. Her hands rest gently against his hips and her fingers hook into the belt loops there tugging him closer to keep him there.

When he pulls away they’re both panting and he rests his forehead against hers. Nuzzling his nose against hers he smiles when she grins at him with her eyes still closed. Before she can call him a tease again he speaks to her.

“I might be a tease now but I’ll make up for it I promise. And I keep my promises.” he says in a low promising tone and feels her shiver against him deliciously. 

“You better.” she quips out and he grins before taking a step back letting her turn and open the door for him. He moves to step out of her apartment but turns back quickly and kisses her again on the lips. Once he gets one last passionate kiss he leaves and begins walking towards his door. “See ya later tease.” she calls out and he grins before looking over his shoulder at her.

“Sweet dreams 5H.” he says and she grins before closing her door and locking it.


	6. The Woman Next Door pt. 6

“I’m quite happy to say that you’re doing much better after missions now than you have when you first started with Orion. Has anything changed within the last few months?” asked the psychiatrist as he leaned back in the plush chair in his office. Mitch shifted in his seat and leaned back as well crossed his arms over his chest.

“Not particularly.” he responded as his mind immediately turned to 5H. He met her almost six months ago now and he has to agree with the psych that he was doing much better after missions, and he felt it was all thanks to her being a constant in his life. The simple dinners and movie nights where the two of them just hung out with each other were things that he looked forward to each night he was able to spend with her. And now that their relationship was moving towards something deeper he was excited to see what it had in store for him. But he wasn’t ready to verbalize that especially to someone you reported back to Hurley.

“Well whatever it is keep it up I think it’s good for you.” said the psychiatrist and Mitch nodded his head in agreement.

\---

“Did he say what else he was doing to help with his down time from missions?” Hurley asked as he walked into the psychiatrist’s office.

“No, whatever it is he’s keeping it close to his chest. And I’m not surprised if it’s doing this much good for him. Within the last six months his psych evals after missions have all been high scores. He’s no longer having the obsessive thoughts about targets and he seems to be more content.” The psychiatrist explained. “If you ever find out what it is that he’s doing differently I’d like to know.”

“Me too doc, me too.” Hurley responded absentmindedly before he walked out of the office.

\---

“Wait Mrs. Norris said what now?” Mitch asked around a disbelieving laugh. He’s standing in her kitchen again but this time he’s helping her prepare their dinner. Chopping up the carrots and peppers for the salad she had instructed him to start he grins down towards the cutting board. 

“She said she wanted an invite to our wedding when we get married since she was the one who set up our first introduction.” she said laughing brightly as you stood over at the stove. Mitch turned and looked over his shoulder at her with a grin.

“Oh so _now_ she admits to setting it up.” he drawls out and hears her sniggering as he turns back to the cutting board.

“Oh yeah you should’ve heard her crowing about it at the mailboxes this evening. Kept going on and on that she just _knew_ we’d be perfect together and all that nonsense.” she says sarcastically and he sets the knife down before turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist snuggling up tightly to her back while hooking his chin over her shoulder.

“Well I mean we are kinda perfect for each other.” he says softly and hugs her just a little tighter around her waist. She hummed softly at him and wiggled in his arms as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

“Whatever you say, Rapp. Get back to chopping.” she sassed him and he grinned before burying his face in her neck and nipping softly at her skin with his teeth making her yelp softly.

\---

It wasn’t long til they were sitting down at the small dining room table she had. Mitch brought over the salad bowl and placed it in the middle of the table while she placed his and her plates in their spots before beginning to pull her chair out to sit down. Just as she was lowering into her chair there was a knock at the door. She frowned softly as her eyes darted over to him.

“Are you expecting anyone?” he asked confused as his head turned to the door.

“No. Not that I can remember. Hold on, I’ll be right back.” she said as she stood back up and began moving towards the front door. Mitch didn’t listen and followed behind her to see who was knocking on her door.

She leaned up and checked the peephole in the door before stepping back and frowning. “It’s an older man.” she said confused and Mitch stepped up behind her. There was another knock on the door and she unlocked the door opening it slowly. Mitch stared in disbelief as Stan Hurley, his superior stood in front of the door smiling wickedly at the two of them.

“Hurley?” Mitch asked bewildered and she turned her head to look at him confused.

“Hi, can I help you?” she asked turning back to Stan who darted his eyes from Mitch to her before grinning widely. 

“Sorry to interrupt, my name is Stan Hurley. I was looking for Mitch and was told by the little old lady in 5F that I’d probably be able to find him here in your apartment.” Stand said curiously with a tilt of his head.

“Of course Mrs. Norris told you to look for him here.” she grumbled softly under her breath and Mitch chuckled softly. “Do you want to come in, we’re about to have dinner and I’ve got enough for another plate if you’re interested? Or do you need him now?” she asked politely and Mitch stared at the back of her head for a moment in shock before darting his eyes over to Hurley and adamantly shaking his head no.

“I would love to come to dinner actually. I’m starving.” Hurley said eyeing Mitch quietly. She nods her head at him and turns around to Mitch pressing a soft hand to his chest.

“Do you mind walking him in while I go make him a plate?” she asks softly and he looks down at first her hand and then into her eyes. She’s widening her eyes at him and scoffs softly which makes her head tilt slightly.

“Yeah I’ll take care of him.” he grumbles out softly and she slaps him lightly in warning.

“Behave.” she warns softly before walking around him towards the kitchen. Mitch watches her go and then whirls around to glare at Hurley.

“What are you doing here?” he asks angrily in a hiss.

“You’re awfully protective of the little missus.” Stand says knowingly. “Your psych said you were doing better and was curious as to why. I gotta say so was I.” Stan shrugs and then smirks at Mitch.

“Back off.” Mitch hisses angrily and Stan throws his hands up in mock surrender still smirking.

“I’m just here for dinner.” he says sarcastically and Mitch scowls softly.

“Boys?” she calls from the kitchen area and Mitch throws an arm out towards the room gesturing for Stan to go. Stan raises an eyebrow and moves past Mitch.

\---

“So 5H, tell me a little bit about yourself. Besides you being an excellent cook.” Stan says as he laces his fingers together with each other and rests his chin on them. Mitch scowls softly at the older man’s words and darts his eyes over to her as she straightens in her chair with a shy smile at the compliment.

“Well what would you like to know?” she asks with a bright smile towards Stan. Mitch feels his own lips fluttering into a soft smile as he watches her.

“Is it just you? No family?” Stan asks curiously and Mitch watches as her smile dims slightly.

“Dad died about three or so years ago and Mom hasn’t been in the picture since I was four.” she says with a nonchalant shrug that Mitch can tell is anything but nonchalant. Her eyes dart over to him and he watches as her lips pull up slightly in a brighter smile for him. He boldly reaches across the table and grips her fingers in his reassuringly. She ducks her head with a smile grazing her lips.

“And you decided that hanging out with Rapp is worth your time?” Hurley asks incredulously and Mitch has to bite back the growl that wants to crawl up his throat at the older man as he turns his head to scowl at Stan. “I gotta say sweetheart, you’re so far outta his league I’m surprised he was invited to the game.” 

Mitch sneers at the man and feels her fingers tighten on his making him turn back to look at her silently. She shakes her head softly almost imperceptibly but he sees it. That simple move of her head seems to calm down the anger that has been coursing through him ever since Stan showed up on her doorstep interrupting their night together. 

“What can I say, I have a type.” she says smiling over at Mitch who shakes his head and smirks softly.

“And what’s that type, sweetheart?” Stan asks, grinning at her. She smirks and shakes her head before darting her eyes over to Mitch. Mitch waits knowing just by the sparkle in her eye she’s got something sassy and sarcastic coming.

“Tall, dark, broody, mysterious, sarcastic assholes who don’t follow the rules.” she says with a smirk and wink thrown to Mitch. Mitch scoffs softly while Hurley laughs loudly.

“Wow, well don’t she have you pegged down to a T.” he says admiringly of her. She grins over at Hurley and squeezes Mitch’s fingers. “So does your brooding boyfriend ever talk shop with you?” he asks suddenly and Mitch stills in his chair and frowns over at the man.

“No. He keeps the details to himself. He only talks about how shitty his coworkers are and when they fuck up.” she says with a shrug of her shoulders. “Why am I going to have to be sworn to secrecy?” she asks sarcastically and with an incredulous tone. Mitch darts his eyes over to Stan and he hardens them trying to convey to the older man not to tell her anything.

“Nah sweetheart. I just need to make sure he ain’t talking bad about upper management.” he says with a grin. She laughs brightly and shakes her head.

“Don’t worry Stan I didn’t even know about you until you showed up here looking for Mitch.” she said truthfully and Mitch watched Stan’s head tilt slightly as he smiled at her.

“Well now you do sweetheart. So anytime he gets outta line you let me know and I’ll take care of him.” Stan says warmly and Mitch watches the kind tender smile that graces her face.

“That’s sweet of you. But I can take care of myself.” she says smirking softly.

“I’m sure you can but I like you. You’re good for him, you keep him in line. Plus you’re a little shit just like him so I’d like to keep you around.” Stan says with a grin and a shrug. Her widely happy grin is contagious and Mitch can’t help but smile along with her. “Well I think I’ve overstayed my welcome. Rapp, walk me out. Sweetheart it was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious. And I hope to see you around.” Stan said kindly as he stood from his chair. Mitch watched as she stood as well and stuck her hand out for Hurley to shake but he surprised all of you by wrapping his arms around her for a tight hug. “Keep him in line will ya? Lord knows I can’t.” 

Mitch scoffs softly as she laughs brightly and nods her head at him before she begins to pick up the plates to clear them from the table. Stan nods his head to the hallway leading to the front door and Mitch follows silently. Once the two of them are in the hallway out of her eyesight Stan turns to Mitch and points a finger into his chest firmly. “I like her. Don’t fuck it up.” he scolds Mitch making him furrow his eyebrows at the older man.

“How the fuck do you know anything about our relationship?” Mitch asks suspiciously.

“Don’t be stupid Rapp you’re gaga over her. It’s written all over your face now and all throughout dinner. I’m glad you found her, she’s the thing that’s been helping you after missions isn’t she?” Hurley asks quietly, making Mitch shrug his shoulders.

“It’s just nice being around someone who knows nothing of what I do and still wants to be around me.” Mitch says quietly.

“Good. Protect that. Protect _her_ at all costs.” Stan says harshly and pokes Mitch in the chest once more before he turns and walks out of the apartment shutting the door behind himself.

Mitch quickly locks the door and walks back down the hallway towards the kitchen. He spots her standing at the sink starting to clean the dishes. Walking quietly up behind her slides his arms around her waist making her jump in surprise.

“You scared me.” she hissed softly and he grins nuzzling his face into her neck. Stan was right, she was helping him get through his missions. And for that he was grateful for her and would do anything to protect her. “Stan was nice, a little sarcastic and a little too fatherly, but I like him.” she said, giving him her thoughts on his superior. He chuckled against her neck and kissed the skin there.

“I’m gonna tell him you think he’s too fatherly.” he teases and she slaps his forearm that’s wrapped low around her hips.

“Don’t you dare Mitch.” she hisses at him. “I was able to actually impress him with my sass and sarcasm you can’t take that away from me.” she says in a whiny voice and he chuckles again before he places a few more kisses against her neck. She’s leaning back into him when his lips begin to travel lower on her neck.

“Alright, I won’t tell him only if you come and cuddle on the couch with me right now.” he compromises.

“But I’ve got dishes I have to get done.” she reminds him softly and he tugs her back into his chest pressing a soft sucking kiss to her skin.

“Come cuddle for a little bit and then I’ll help with the dishes.” he compromises. He grins when he feels her body relent and follow his tugging motion. He whirls her around in his arms so that they’re face to face and he leans down pressing a heated kiss to her lips. Mitch already knew that there was something special about her and having Hurley’s blessing just made it more prominent that she was special.


	7. The Woman Next Door pt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cat calling, cursing, fighting

After Hurley’s impromptu drop in last week Mitch had been doing some serious thinking about the older man’s words. Hurley had been right when he said that you were something important to him. He had already decided that he wanted to see where your relationship could lead to but he hadn’t found the time or opportunity to tell you and he knew he had to. The two of you needed to be on the same page before anything moved forward. 

So that’s why Mitch found himself ordering your favorite Chinese order, from the little hole in the wall down the block, that night to surprise you after your work day. He figured if he got you in a relaxing mood it’d give him a little edge to be able to bring up the topic of your relationship. He knew he wasn't the most eloquent with words, no he left that to you, so any advantage he could get he would take it.

Just then the buzzer in his apartment went off and he moved to the box next to his door, pressing the button on the box quickly he released and waited for a response. 

“Delivery for 5D.” came the voice of the delivery person over the speaker.

“Be right down.” Mitch responded easily before making sure he had his wallet and grabbed his keys from the hook on his wall. He locked his apartment door and walked towards the elevator and made his way down to the front lobby. He easily spotted the delivery man at the front desk and stepped over taking his wallet out of his back pocket. 

As he paid the man for the food Mitch’s eyes darted towards the front doors of the apartment complex and saw her standing in front of the doors staring across the street. He smiled softly as he watched her before he realized that her posture wasn’t one of relaxation but one of defense.

He was instantly worried for her because there had been reports lately that there was a serial rapist in the area that the police hadn’t been to catch yet. The reports said that the rapist was stalking young woman as they walked home from work and then breaking into their apartments and raping them. Thanking the delivery man he turned to the front desk clerk and asked them to hold his food for him for a second before he walked out of the apartment complex.

“C’mon baby let me take that sweet ass for a spin!” shouted a man from across the street. Mitch stepped up next to her and she turned her head to look at him quietly as he set his hand on her lower back.

“Hey, you okay?” Mitch asked her and she nodded her head and turned fully towards him. 

“Yeah he’s just being a jerk.” she said softly with a dismissive wave of her hand to the guy across the street. Mitch’s eyes darted back over to the man and watched as he moved from his side of the street and stepped into the street moving towards the two of them still spouting off what he wanted to do to her. Mitch stepped in front of her in a protective stance and he felt her smaller hand come up to rest on his shoulder blade. “Mitch, let’s just go inside, it's not worth it. He doesn’t mean anything.” she said trying to get him to come inside with her.

“You go ahead I’ll be right behind you.” Mitch said over his shoulder to her. 

“Yeah baby why don’t you listen to your pitiful boyfriend and do as he says. While the men talk it out.” said the man as he stepped in front of Mitch. Mitch sneered at the man turning his attention to him fully.

“You need to back off man. She’s not interested in you. So leave her alone.” Mitch said firmly as he glared and scowled at the man. 

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up? I’ll talk to her however I want to.” the man snapped at Mitch before he lunged at him. Mitch grabbed the man around his biceps and shoved him away quickly as he took a step back guiding her back towards the door. “C’mon asshole! Fight me for your girl!” shouted the man as he moved again and swung at Mitch.

Mitch dodged the swings that the man delivered and went on the defensive. He didn’t want to fight the man he only wanted to protect her. She didn’t need to have some idiot catcalling her or being crude with her. Suddenly the man jabbed at him and caught Mitch on the underside of his chin causing his head to jerk upwards. Mitch gritted his teeth and felt the anger course through his body. He quickly swung out at the man and clipped him on the side of his head effectively knocking him to the floor.

“Back off!” shouted Mitch down to the man who gazed up at him dazed for a moment before he got up from the ground and began walking off in a huff. Mitch stood there breathing deeply trying to get his anger under control before he felt a soft hand come around his shoulder. Turning towards her he saw she was watching him silently.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she reached up and cupped his face tilting it from side to side to see where he’d been hit. Mitch’s anger dissipated at her touch and he leaned into it smiling softly. All that mattered was that she was safe and out of harm's way.

“I’m fine.” he responded. “Are you? He didn’t try to get too close with you did he?” he asked, suddenly worried. She smiled softly at his concern and shook her head.

“No he just tailed me on my walk home catcalling. He never got close.” she explained, still smiling at him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. I didn’t want to fight him.” he said, feeling guilty that she had to see him fight, he never wanted to show her what his skills for the CIA entailed. He always wanted to keep her separately from that part of his life.

“Mitch, I’ve seen my Dad fight so many times one little fist fight isn’t much to look at.” she said dismissively with a soft smile directed at him. She moved to guide him inside when Mitch felt the urge to tell her how he felt rose up in him. She was understanding with so much of his life already that he didn’t feel he could wait any longer.

His hand slid up her arm and cupped her elbow turning her back towards him and he tugged her closer to his body. Her head lifted to gaze up at him and he smiled softly down at her as her eyes widened.

“I wanted to talk to you tonight about something. I bought your favorite take out from the Chinese restaurant down the block and everything. Didn’t want to do it here out on the front steps but I can’t wait anymore.” he said kindly to her and her eyes began to sparkle under the streetlamp.

“What is it Mitch?” she asked softly almost breathlessly.

“I want to see where this thing between us goes. I want to date you, and make out with you. I want to do more with you. You’re special to me and I haven’t told you that yet because I wasn’t completely sure of it yet. But I am now and I’m hoping you feel the same way.” he said softly to her in explanation. “I just want us to be on the same page with this, so that we both know what’s going on and there’s no confusion.” He stood there waiting for her to speak up and watched as she looked at him with a knowing smirk on her face.

“You bought my favorite meal to butter me up so that I’d say yes to being your girlfriend?” she asks in a teasing manner and Mitch scoffs while he rolls his eyes at her. “You didn’t have to buy me dinner for me to say yes, ya know.” she teased as she set her hands on her hips grinning up at him. Mitch smirked softly down at her before leaning down and stopping just an inch from her mouth.

“Oh yeah?” he asked softly.

“Yeah Rapp, I would’ve said yes without the promise of good food.” she answered him and leaned up to press her lips against his. Mitch grunted softly against her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his body. “Was kinda hoping you’d ask sooner or later.” she said with a shrug when she pulled away for air. “Just knew I’d have to wait for you to get there.” 

Mitch stared down at her silently, he hadn’t realized that she knew him far better than he had thought. It didn’t surprise him one bit though, she was very perceptive to what he needed and he was grateful for that. Leaning down again he slid his one hand from her waist to cup the back of her head and pressed a heated kiss to her lips trying to pour all the emotions he felt for her into that one kiss. Just hoping that she would understand what he couldn’t put into words.


	8. The Woman Next Door pt. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, cursing

Mitch walked down the hallway from the elevator and immediately heard the loud bass coming from her apartment. He smirked as he moved over to your door and quickly undid the lock with his lock picking kit that he always kept on himself. Easily slipping into the apartment without being heard he felt the full on grin spread across his face as he heard the loud music pumping through your apartment. _It was cleaning day._

After he had met her Mitch had learned quite a few of her habits and routines. One of them being that she always cleaned on Sundays. She had once told him that she chose Sundays because it gave her Saturday to relax after the work week and come Monday she would have a clean apartment to come home to for the rest of the week. She also liked to bake on Sundays filling the building floor with the delicious smells of her baking. And even now the smell of her infamous cookies were filling the apartment.

Making his way silently down the hallway he spied her in the kitchen and he had to bite his lip as he watched her dance around the room to the music. Her hips were swaying to the beat seductively even as her hands and arms flung about her body in awkward jerks. His eyes stayed glued to her ass as it swayed and popped in a pair of dark gray yoga pants. Her back was to him so he could get his full as his eyes watched her. Slipping up behind her Mitch wrapped his arms around and tugged her back into him.

Her gasp was loud as she jerked in his arms and began to turn her head over her shoulder to look at him. Mitch slid his face next to hers to prevent her from turning and placed a soft kiss to the side of her jaw.

“It’s just me.” he said lowly as he began to sway their hips to the beat and he ground his hips into hers on every other beat.

“How did you get in?” she asked breathlessly. He felt her hips sway and circle with his and smirked knowing that she was enjoying this as she pressed back into him. Mitch could definitely feel his erection pressing into her now and knew she felt it to. Ever since his confession of wanting to go further with her a few weeks ago they had gone slow with exploring each other. Never quite going all the way but they getting closer and closer to that end goal. Today that was going to change, with her dancing in the tight yoga pants and the loud bass dance music filling the apartment it set Mitch on a path that he knew would end with him buried inside of her taking and giving each other pleasure.

“Picked your lock.” he said nonchalantly and he felt her jerk again in his arms.

“Picked my lock? Jesus Rapp. What the fuck _do_ you do for a living?” she asked softly as she pressed her hips back into him. It was a question that wasn’t asked seriously and he knew she wasn’t expecting an answer. But eventually he knew he would have to give her an answer. Just not right now.

“Do you really want me to answer that or do you wanna keep doing this?” he asked in his raspy voice as he thrust his hips up into hers making her moan and reach out to steady herself against the kitchen counter.

“That, keep doing that.” she moaned out and let her head fall forward. “I can’t believe our first time is gonna be in the fucking kitchen.” she groaned out and Mitch chuckled from behind her.

“We could go to the living room.” he suggested as his teeth grazed against her ear lobe and she whimpered softly.

“Later, we’ll do it there later.” she gasped out and suddenly he felt her hands at her own waist. He looked down her back to see her fingers hooking into the waistband of her yoga pants and shimming her hips to ease the fabric over her body. 

“Fuck you’re already planning a round two?” he groaned out as he watched as the flesh of her ass was presented to him without the presence of underwear. “No underwear?” he asked softly in awe as he gazed down at your naked ass.

“Laundry day baby.” she gasped out as his hands came up and grabbed two handfuls of her flesh and gripped tightly. He groaned loudly as he ground his hips into hers watching as the fabric of his gym shorts glided over her naked flesh. He heard her whimper again at the sensation and he felt an inferno claim his body. 

“God you’re so sexy.” he husked out quietly. One of his hands pushed down his gym shorts and underwear before it came back to rest at your hips. “I promise the next time will be slower and more romantic.” he husked out as he pressed his lips against the side of her neck.

“Doesn’t matter just fuck me please Mitch.” she gasped out as she flung her head back. Mitch groaned as he slid his erection in between her ass cheeks. His head was turned downwards so that he could watch as his cock slid against her skin, the image driving his desire and arousal up even higher. “Fucking do it Rapp or so help me.” she gritted out between her teeth and Mitch smirked softly at her words. He dipped his hips and slid his cock along her wet folds in a teasing manner.

“Do what Princess? Do this?” he asked mockingly as he slid his cock along her slick covered folds. He heard her gasp when his cock head notched against her clit and her hips jerked back against his. “Or do this?” he asked as he pulled back slightly and felt his cock notch at her entrance and she mewled loudly into the air.

“Fuck me, please.” she begged and Mitch didn’t need any other encouragement as he slid slowly inside her. The feeling of her surrounding him was exquisite as he came to final stop embedded inside her. He could feel her whole body trembling against his and he wrapped his arms around her body to hold her tight against his body. He thrust upwards into her and ground his hips into her as he fucked her. One hand was gripping her shoulder as his arm lay atop her breasts and his other hand splayed against her lower stomach holding her still as he fucked up into her.

“You feel so fucking good.” he moaned into her ear and she nodded her head quickly as she swirled her hips back against him.

“You fill up. Oh fuck Mitch. Please.” she gasped out. Mitch felt one of her hands trailed over the arm wrapped around her lower hips and he knew exactly where it was headed. He thrust up harshly and she gasped loudly.

“Let me do it.” he husked out into her ear before his fingers traveled down to circle her clit. With his movements her whole body reacted and stretched back into his harshly. “That’s it Princess. Let me help you.” he said seductively into her ear. His fingers applied pressure to her clit as his hips bucked up into hers driving his cock in and out of her. The fire between them stoked and burned brightly until Mitch could feel it scorching his lower stomach. “C’mon Princess, come for me.” he whispered to her as he thrust deeply into her and his fingers flicked against her clit. 

Her whole body arched in his arms and her head was resting against his shoulder as her mouth opened in a loud gasp. She tried to suck in air as her orgasm crashed over her. Her inner walls clamped down around his cock and Mitch groaned loudly burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her walls clamped around and held him still as his own orgasm coursed through him allowing him to release inside her as a euphoric high claimed his body. He felt like he was floating as he slowly came down from his high, his arms tightened around her and pulled her as close as he could into his body. “Fuck that was so damn hot.” he said before chuckling softly into her skin.

“Fuck yeah it was.” she said softly, chuckling herself. “So now I know yoga pants do it for ya.” she teased and Mitch growled into her neck before bucking his hips up into her making her gasp.

“You do it for me.” he said sincerely and grinned when he felt her body melt into him.

“Damn, you fuck like that and then get all soft with words afterwards? You’re just the whole package aren’t you?” she teased and he chuckled before nipping at her neck making her yelp. Slowly sliding out of her he helped tug her yoga pants back up into place before sliding his boxers and gym shorts up his hips. The stove timer went off and Mitch watched lazily as she moved about removing the freshly baked brownies and cookies and setting them on top of the stove to cool. She then turned around and grinned at his position leaning back against the kitchen island. “C’mon stud, we need a shower.” she said sultrily as her hand trailed down his chest and towards his gym shorts. He groaned as he felt his soft cock twitch with desire.

“You’re gonna kill me woman.” he teased her and she grinned before pressing a heated kiss to his lips.

“You bet your ass I will.” she whispered against his lips before pulling him from the kitchen.


	9. The Woman Next Door pt. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Attempted Rape, Fighting, Violence, Injuries to male and female, cursing, choking (a woman is held down at the back of her neck I don’t know if that would be considered choking but I’m putting it here anyway just in case!)

The rhythmic pounding of his fists against the punching bag created a quiet lull in his apartment. Mitch stood shirtless in front of the punching bag throwing jabs and punches. It was late in the night and he still didn’t feel as if he could sleep so he continued to the punch at the bag. Sweat slid down the side of his face and he swiped at it quickly. The apartment floor was quiet, no one else seemed to be awake at this time. 

It had only been two hours ago that Mitch had left her apartment saying that he couldn’t stay over because he had a briefing meeting early the next morning. And since he left her company something was keeping him up. He sighed softly as he jabbed at the bag again and watched it move slightly with the force he put behind his jab. As the bag came to a stand still he heard soft footsteps outside his door. He frowned and moved to the door peering through the peephole. He didn’t see anything and when he turned his head to the door he couldn’t hear any more movement outside. 

Rolling his shoulders he turned back to the punching bag with the intent to continue punching at it when he heard a muffled thud outside his apartment door. Frowning again he slid the chain lock off his apartment door and unlocked the master lock on the door and slid the door open quietly. He waited a moment before he heard a loud crash come from somewhere closer to the elevator. Slipping silently out of his apartment he stalked silently down the hallway looking for the source of the noise. 

Suddenly screaming sounded out in the empty hallway and Mitch ran towards the elevator still trying to find the source of the commotion. When he got closer to her apartment door his blood ran cold in his veins. Her front door was broken off its hinges, it hung haphazardly in the doorframe and Mitch quickly pushed it open to find her. 

As he quickly made his way down the hallway that ran the length of the apartment he heard loud grunting and struggling coming from her bedroom. He rushed towards the door and stood in the doorway feeling as if his body was autopilot. All he knew was to help her and get her to safety. Everything else was erased from his mind and his sole purpose and goal was to find her and get her to safety.

When his eyes focused on the scene in front of him he felt the air leave his lungs. She was laying on top of her bed on her stomach a larger man was hovering over her holding her down onto the bed by the back of her neck as his other hand tried to undo his jeans. SHe was bucking and struggling trying to get him off of her back but the man was using all of his weight against her. Mitch could see that the man had a split lip, large scratches around his eyes and there were some bruises blossoming on his jaw most likely all from her fighting back.

“I’m gonna make you pay for what you did bitch.” spat the man and it pulled Mitch from his silent surveillance of the situation.

“Hey!” he shouted loudly and the man jerked away from her quickly and she whipped her head over to look at him. Mitch watched as she scrambled over her bed quickly and over the side grabbing her cell phone. The man stood to his full height which was a few inches taller than Mitch and advanced with an ugly sneer on his face.

“Who the fuck are you?” asked the man darkly as he swung and Mitch dodged the punch easily before connecting his own fist with the man’s ribs. The two of them fought each other and exited her bedroom. As he was shoved out the room by the man Mitch could hear her speaking with the police on her cell phone telling them what was going on.

Mitch grunted as he was shoved to the floor by the man who continued to step up to him and kicked his leg out catching Mitch in the stomach. Standing quickly from the floor Mitch lunged forward and tackled the man to the floor. He quickly straddled the man and his fists flew at the man as he imagined what he would’ve done to her if he hadn’t come in time. The image of him holding her down onto the bed by her neck replayed in his head and rage boiled and burned inside of him. He was grunting loudly as his fists swung.

“Mitch.” came an awed voice but Mitch ignored it as he continued to punch the man below him. “Oh my god! Mitch stop!” came the voice again but this time it sounded worried and horrified. “Stop Mitch! Enough!”

The voice finally filtered into his head as slender hands wrapped around the wrist that he rose to slam down into the man’s face again. He whipped his head to see her staring at him with wide eyes. He immediately stopped trying to land another punch to the man and stood quickly wrapping her in his arms tightly. She wailed softly and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder.

Mitch held her tightly against him and turned her so that her back was to the unconscious man on her floor. His eyes darted down to the man and saw that his face was a bloody mess and he knew instantly that he had gone overboard but he didn’t regret one bit. Not if it saved her from his evil doing. Pulling a little bit away from her his bloodied hands cupped the sides of her face and stared into her tearful eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly before his eyes darted around her face. She had a gash running through one of her eyebrows, a dark bruise forming on her cheekbone and her opposite eye was swelling slightly. “Fuck look at you.” he gasped out softly.

“I’ll be alright. He didn’t-” she began but then started to cry and Mitch gently pulled her back into his arms. Her hands came up around his shoulders and clutched him there as she sobbed into his chest. “You stopped him.” she cried loudly into his chest and Mitch nuzzled his face into her neck.

“I’ll alway protect you. Always.” he promised solemnly in the quiet room. Mitch could hear the loud wailing sirens of the police cars as they sped through the city streets. Mitch heard loud footsteps and his eyes darted up to see Hurley in the doorway.

“You okay?” Hurley asked as his eyes took in the scene around him.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure he’s the rapist they’ve been looking for.” Mitch said firmly and Hurley nodded his head as he walked into the apartment not touching anything. Mitch held her tighter against him when he heard the hurried footsteps of the police as they burst into the apartment with their guns drawn. With a quick look around the room they lowered their guns and holstered them in their cases.

“We’re going to need to ask some questions.” one of the officers said looking at Mitch as he hugged her tighter.

“Of course. She’s injured, we need an EMT.” Mitch said easily as he slowly released her and she turned to look over at the officers. The grimace on their faces showed that her injuries had only gotten worse since Mitch had last seen them.

The EMT’s came into the apartment soon after the officers cleared the apartment and they took away the man who Mitch had beaten. He was still alive thankfully so Mitch wouldn’t have to answer why he had killed a man in her apartment. And luckily the man was in fact the serial rapist that the police had been looking for. He was identified by a custom tattoo on his lower calf and was quickly taken into custody on his way to the hospital. 

The officers stayed with Mitch as the EMT’s looked over her injuries talking to her about what happened. She refused to go to the hospital against the EMT’s advice and while Mitch didn’t agree with her he wasn’t going to push her to go to the hospital. Detectives and the crime scene investigators were the next to arrive and they collected her clothes she was wearing when he attacked her and any other evidence that they could off her body.

It was a long few hours of questioning and finally as the sun was slowly creeping up over the horizon and filling her apartment the detectives were satisfied with everything. Mitch stayed by her side and Hurley didn’t stray very far wanting to keep an eye on her. She was shivering as she stood next to him leaning back against the counter behind them. Mitch wrapped a loose arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side silently. She turned into his body and rested the side of her head against his naked chest.

“Alright we’ve got everything that we need to put him away. We might need you to testify against him once court starts getting going but that’s a ways away right now. He’s going away for a very long time so try to ease your mind as much as you can. If you need any help and guidance here’s a number for our victim’s advocate department they will be able to help you.” said the detective as he handed Mitch a card with a number on it. Mitch nodded his head in thanks and the detective left her apartment with a nod of his head.

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s go pack you a bag of your stuff.” Mitch said softly as he turned his head to her. She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and he saw the raw stitches that the EMT’s had given her for the gash through her eyebrow. “You’re not staying here. Your door is broken and we don’t know how long it’ll take to get it fixed. Plus you went through something horrible tonight. You shouldn’t be alone.” Mitch said as he slid his hands onto her shoulders and gazed down at her. “You’re going to stay with me until everything is fixed.”

“Good idea Rapp. I’ll let Irene know that you’re taking a few personal days.” Hurley said confidently as he nodded his head. Mitch nodded his head in thanks as Hurley left the apartment. Leaving her to her bedroom he left her standing in the hallway not knowing if she would want to enter her bedroom right now after what had happened. He opened her closet and pulled out her luggage that she kept stored in there before opening the two bags and quickly pulled clothes from her drawers and closet and piled them into the bags. When he was done he grabbed the two bags and met her in the hallway, she held a smaller bag in her hands and he could see that it held toiletries that she would need while she stayed with him. He nodded his head and let her walk ahead of him out of her apartment. Mitch managed to shut her door as much as he could without breaking it further. He knew he would have to talk to the landlord and find out how he could help protect her things as the door was fixed. But right now he wanted to get her into his own apartment and let her sleep, she had to be tired after everything that happened.

When they walked into his apartment he walked to his bedroom and set her bags down next to the bed. When he turned around he saw her standing in his doorway hugging her arms around her body looking around quietly. She looked so lost that Mitch felt the unwavering urge to protect her. He stepped over to her and wrapped his arms completely around her and pulled her in close. She buried her face in his chest once again and he could feel her body trembling. 

“C’mon you need to sleep.” he said softly against her hair.

“Can you lay with me? I don’t think I could sleep alone.” she whispered quietly. Mitch felt his heart clench in his chest, amazed that she still wanted to be around him after he almost killed a man for her. “Please.” she pleaded and he could hear the quiet fear in her tone.

“Of course,” he said quietly. Moving her to the bed he laid her down and then crawled in next to her pulling the blanket up around the two of them. She snuggled in close to his body and Mitch once again wrapped her up in his arms pulling her close. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest and the two of them fell quiet letting the stillness of his apartment lull them into a shallow sleep.


	10. The Woman Next Door pt. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, smut

Light filters into his apartment through the window on the far side of the room. He grunts softly as he tries to turn from the sunlight falling across his face. As his body shifts and turns so that his back is facing the window and the sunlight he feels a soft breath ghost over his face and his dart open to stare into her sleeping face. He jerks back but manages to hold himself on the couch and not fall off. His movement wakes her and he watches as her eyes open sleepily. A warm tender smile spreads across her face and she snuggles closer to him on the couch.

“Mornin’” she says sleepily and Mitch can’t help but smile and wrap his arms tighter around her pulling her even closer to him.

“Morning. What are you doing on the couch with me? You were supposed to stay in the bed.” he said softly in the quiet morning. He watched as her face contorted in embarrassment and he felt bad for asking. He had figured last night that she would want to sleep alone after what had happened so he had come to sleep on the couch to be able to give her space.

“I got spooked when I woke up in the middle of the night not in my bed alone.” she confessed softly and buried her head into his chest in embarrassment. Mitch sucked in a soft breath and hugged her tighter.

“I’m sorry I should’ve been there to help you.” he said softly and felt her shake her head against his chest.

“Mitch you saved me and now you’re letting me stay in your apartment until my front door gets fixed. You’re helping me plenty.” she said quietly when she pulled away to look up at him. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I will always protect you no matter what. You’ve gotta know this.” he responded, letting one of his hands come and card through the hair at the side of her face and pulling it away to get a better view of her face. Mitch stared into her eyes as they looked at each other and he felt his heart warming and thudding in his chest heavily. The warmth began to grow around his heart and spread to his whole body. From his fingertips down to his toes warmth filled him. 

Mitch gazed at her as he felt his heart thudding in his chest as he thought about what had happened last night. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t heard the noises last night. As Mitch lay there staring at her he felt as if he wouldn’t have been able to handle it if something had happened to her and if he was being honest with himself he _knew_ he wouldn’t have been able to handle it. He couldn’t picture his life without her in it now. Mitch felt his heart stop as the thought of her no longer being in his life fluttered through his brain. 

She had become such an integral part of his life that it was so hard to picture her not there. There was only one other time that he had felt like this and as he stared at her he could feel his eyes widening.

“What is it Mitch?” she asked softly and his eyes focused on her silently, he could see the concerned look filling her face and oddly he felt at peace with knowing that he was falling in love with her. He felt the warmth growing brighter and hotter inside of him almost to unbearable levels. Cupping the side of her face he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers silently. When they both needed air he pulled away and her lips pulled up in a soft smile. “What was that for?” she asked.

“I need to tell you something but first I have a few questions.” he said solemnly as his eyes darted around her face.

“Okay, ask away.” she responded nodding her head at him.

“Why haven’t you ever asked about what I do for work? Or really anything about my past?” he asks curiously. He watches as her eyebrows furrow at his question.

“Because you’re a private person Mitch. When we first met and hung out we didn’t talk much about either of our pasts. You gave off the distant vibe whenever my past came up so I figured it was a touchy subject and didn’t see the point to ask about it unless you were comfortable. I didn’t want to pry where I’m not wanted.” she explained. Mitch stared at her as she explained her reasoning. “I know what type of man you are because of your actions and intentions now. Not because of your past.”

“And what kind of man do you think I am?” he asked, watching her silently.

“The type of man who looks out for those he cares about. A man who grabs his elderly neighbor’s mail when she’s sick. A man who will defend my honor when some asshole cat calls me on the street. And a man who will rush into my apartment when he knows there’s something wrong. Your actions speak greater than your past Mitch.” she said earnestly. The way her eyes stared at him honestly made his breath catch in his throat. They sparkled slightly with an emotion that he knew he was feeling as well. “I know this maybe too soon, we’ve only been officially dating for a few months but I can’t picture my life without you Mitch Rapp. And if it’s too soon I’ll wait or if it’s not what you want that’s okay too. It’ll suck but it’ll be okay.” 

Mitch cupped her face firmly in his hands and leaned towards her. His lips caught hers and Mitch tried to pour all the emotions he was feeling for her into the kiss trying to show her what he was feeling without words at first. Resting his forehead against hers he pulled away gasping for air.

“I’m falling in love with you.” he gasped out against her lips.

“Mitch.” she gasped but he shook his head.

“No, it’s true. I’m falling in love with you and can’t imagine my life without you in it either. I want you in my life completely. I didn’t mean to tell you this after what happened but I can’t hold it in anymore.” he explained hurriedly as his hands slipped from her face and wrapped around her tightly. Her body molded to his and her hands came up to his neck where they cupped just under his jaw.

“Yes, please.” she gasped softly and bucked her hips against his own. He looked down at her shocked not thinking that she would want to be intimate quite yet. “Show me Mitch. Show me how much you want me in your life. Please, erase what that asshole tried to do.” 

Mitch rolled her so that he was on top of her hovering over her with his forearms pressed into the couch underneath her. Staring down at her solemnly he waited until she nodded her head at him and he ducked his head to press his lips to hers passionately. Her hands danced down his back until they landed at the waistband of his sweatpants, he was still in the sweatpants from last night and as her hands slid underneath the fabric he shivered. Her hands slid down his ass to push the sweatpants off his body. When her fingers gently grazed against his erection he groaned and bucked his hips into her hand.

“Fuck.” he grunted out softly. She leaned up and pressed wet kisses along his neck as her hand tightened her grip and slid it up and down his shaft. “Baby girl.” he gasped out softly.

“Hmm, I like that pet name. It _does_ things to me.” she said softly into his ear and Mitch bit his bottom lip in desire.

“What does it do to you baby girl?” he asked heatedly as he pulled away from her and sat back on his knees. His hands slid up her body and bunched up her shirt along the way until it got stuck under her armpits and above her breasts. She raised her arms above her head and he quickly slipped the shirt up and over her head flinging it to the floor. Seeing her topless underneath him made his hard cock jump and twitch against his stomach. He leaned forward and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth making her arch her back pressing her breast further into his face. He growled low around her nipple and she gasped out softly. 

“Mitch.” she gasped and he smirked softly before nipping at her skin with his teeth. “Fuck me, please.” she pleaded with him and he slid his hands from her arms down her sides until his fingers caught at the waistband of her shorts.

“Patience is virtue.” he husked out against her skin as he laid sucking kisses against her skin.

“Fuck patience. I want you now.” she moaned before moving her hips to help him with removing her shorts. When they both lay there naked against each other Mitch pressed his hands into the couch on either side of her head and just rested there against her not moving as he gazed at her.

“I want you in my life for as long as possible.” he said softly staring straight into her eyes. Tears pooled in her eyes and she gasped out a soft breath.

“That sounds almost like a proposal Rapp.” she teased as she let out a watery chuckle.

“It almost is.” he said as he slid into her slowly. She gasped loudly and arched her back, gripping his biceps tightly in her hands. Neither of their gazes strayed from the others as he slid all the way into her. He gritted his teeth as he felt her walls fluttering around him and he ground his hips into hers. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” he hissed out before he pulled back and thrust back into her letting a deep groan from his chest. 

Mitch didn’t want this to be short and fast, he wanted this to last as he showed her how much she meant to him but she began to buck her hips against his everything felt like too much and picked up his pace. One of his hands fell to her hips and gripped tightly as he tried to slow his movements. “I want to show you but fuck baby girl. I’m not gonna last long if you keep doing that.” he grits out between his teeth.

“Mitch, every move you’re making is showing me how much you care. Please, I need you. Fast and hard, slow and soft, whichever way I can have you. It all means one thing.” she gasped out between breaths as he thrust into her. His eyes snapped to hers waiting for her words. “We love each other.” 

With those final words Mitch felt the inferno that had been building inside ignite. He slammed into her time and time again feeling the flames flick and lick at his insides, charring him. Her legs came up and wrapped around his hips and he groaned as he slid into her at a different angle. The sounds of her gasps and his heavy breathing were the only sounds in his apartment in the early morning and Mitch wouldn’t have it any other way. This was just one way of how they showed they loved each other. Suddenly he felt her walls fluttering around him and he knew she was close.

“Look at me.” he grunted out to her and watched her eyelids snap open and her sparkling eyes held his. “I wanna see it in your eyes when you come undone.” he explains to her not needing to tell her that this time is different between them. He thrusts deeply into her again and he feels her clamp around him.

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open in a silent gasp as her hands scramble against his skin for any purchase as her orgasm rushes her. Her legs tighten around him and her core presses up against his hips tightly not letting him leave her. Her fingers catch and slide down his abdominal muscles and Mitch feels his orgasm crash over him as he hunches over her body. Just that simple touch from her set his body alight and he released inside of her before collapsing on top. He holds himself up so as not to crush her and tries to catch his breath.

“Holy shit, you came because I touched your abs?” she asked with panting breaths and Mitch rolled his eyes at her teasing.

“Don’t get cocky. That’s my job.” he teases right back before thrusting up into her again making her moan seductively. 

“Alright out and up stud. I’m gonna make us breakfast.” she said in a purr and Mitch felt his cock twitch inside of her. “Or did you have other plans?” she asked on gasp when she felt him twitch. 

“Maybe later after breakfast.” he responded as he slid out and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he stood from the couch holding a hand out for her. He smirked widely as she pressed her naked body against his when she stood from the couch.

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” she purred again before walking away still naked into his kitchen. Mitch groaned softly as his eyes watched her ass and hips sway as she walked. This was going to be interesting living in the same apartment.


	11. The Woman Next Door pt. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, cursing (even though I’m not sure if there is…this should be the norm by now guys.)

Mitch smiled as he unlocked his apartment door and was met with the warm delicious smell of something cooking. Setting his bag down by the door and kicking off his shoes he quietly set his keys on the hook. Walking further into the apartment he smiled widely as he spotted her setting down plates of amazing looking food. This was his favorite time with her, when the two of you would be able to come together after work and just relax. 

It’s been a week now since that night and the two of them had been quickly becoming familiar with each other under the same roof. Days were spent at work and nights were spent curled up together either on the couch or in his bed. Sometimes just enjoying being in each other’s arms and other times it was spent with his cock buried inside of her as her body wrapped around him.

She had slowly but surely been working her way firmly and permanently into his everyday life. And Mitch didn’t mind it at all one bit. He loved it when on Sundays she’d clean and do laundry, he loved it even better when she let him help and he teased her about her underwear that he found amusing to fold. There were a few pieces that she had kept hidden from him that he had made her model for him that didn’t last too long on her body before he was pulling them off and showing her how much he loved them on her.

Mitch found himself growing excited to finally return home and find her waiting for him with either a home cooked meal or take out and a wide warm smile on her face. And tonight was no different as he stepped into the open layout of his apartment. She looked up from his small circular dining table after setting the plate down and a wide happy smile directed at him.

“You’re just in time.” she said warmly, “Dinner’s ready.” he sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms low around her waist pulling her into his embrace and placing a heated kiss to her lips. 

“It looks wonderful. But I’m a little hungry for something else, if you know what I mean.” he says suggestively as his unquenchable desire starts to simmer low in his stomach. She smirked up at him and pressed her hands to his chest pushing him away slightly as he tried to move in and press kisses to her neck.

“After dinner I’ll give you desert.” she purrs up to him and he grins wickedly before ducking down and kissing her deeply. His hands move down her back and rest loosely at her hips tugging her closer to his body. She presses a quick kiss to his lips and moves to sit in her chair at the table.

As the two of them eat she shares news from the landlord about getting her door fixed. It’s still going to take at least two weeks before the door is fixed, upon hearing that news Mitch feels his stomach heat even further knowing that she’d be staying with him for longer. He wonders idly if he can convince her to move in permanently with him. He also wonders what she would say if he just outright asked her to move in with him.

Dinner is quickly finished and Mitch can only feel the desirous heat starting to swirl and consume his body at the prospect of what’s to come now that dinner is over. He stands from the table and easily helps her clear away the plates and moves to the kitchen to set them in the sink and start washing them. She comes to stand next to him and takes the wet clean dishes from him to dry them and then set them aside.

The two of them fell into an easy comfortable silence as they worked. Mitch smirked softly when he felt her hip check him softly as she grinned and dried the last dish for the night. He leaned back against the sink and watched her move questioning if now would be the right time to bring up her staying with him.

“What is it Rapp?” she asked softly as she moved to stand in front of him grinning. “You’ve got your thinking face on.” 

“Oh I have a thinking face huh?” he asked delighted as he watched her eyes sparkle teasingly at him.

“Oh yeah, your eyes get hard, you get a little crinkle in between your eyebrows right here.” she said as she rubbed the skin between his eyebrows. “It’s kinda cute. But what’s on your mind Rapp?” 

“What do you think about staying here?” he asked quietly and watched as her eyes snapped up to him in confusion.

“What do you mean? I’m not going anywhere.” she said, still not understanding what he was talking about.

“No, I mean. Shit, I mean move in with me.” he said unsure as a hand of his came up to rub at the back of his neck trying to calm his racing heart. Her eyes widened slightly and the grin that spread along her lips let him know right away that she was in a teasing mood.

“Oh my god. Mitch Rapp, did you just ask me to move in with you?” she asked in fake shock and he rolled at her eyes.

“Nevermind forget it.” he gripped out and tried to move away from her but she stopped him easily with a hand cupping his cheek. Her warm tender smile made his stomach clench and his heart to pick up speed again.

“Oh no, I’m not gonna forget it now. I would love to move in with you. Are you sure you want that? I tend to be lazy when I’m comfortable.” she said, giving him an out. Mitch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush with his.

“You’re not comfortable with me after how long we’ve been dating?” he asked softly. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and smiled widely.

“I’m just saying the laziness might be dialed up a bit.” she said softly.

“Oh I can deal with the laziness.” he said confidently and she grinned up at him.

“It’s all a bit caveman of you though don’t you think?” she asked in a teasing tone again and Mitch rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m not a caveman.” he defended.

“You kinda are though. You got me to live with you for a week already and now you just don’t want me to leave. Kinda caveman huh?” she explained and he watched as her wicked grin grew on her face. Having enough of her teasing her swiftly swooped her up in his arms and through her over his shoulder making her shriek in surprise. “Me caveman, you cavewoman.” she grunted out over his shoulder and he grinned as he walked down the hallway making sure to bounce her a little on his shoulder.

“I’ll show you caveman.” he snipped out and she laughed loudly as he walked her into his bedroom slamming the door and making sure she wouldn’t get out until tomorrow morning.


	12. The Woman Next Door pt. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, cursing

“What do you mean you’re not dressing up for your own Halloween party?” she asked incredulously. Mitch watched from the open doorway that he was leaning on as she walked around their now _shared_ bedroom getting dressed. It had been three weeks since he asked her to move in with him and thankfully the landlord had understood when she told him that she didn’t want to move back into the apartment she had previously. 

“I didn’t have enough time to get a costume.” he said lamely as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I told you to pick one out of the options I gave you and you never did.” she said and Mitch felt his heart stutter when he saw the pout on her lips directed at him.

“Baby girl, I know but I don’t like dressing up. I think it’s silly.” he explained softly trying to get her to not be upset with him. He watched her stand from where she had sat on the bed to put on her little boots. She threw her arms out wide to her sides and his eyes narrowed on her costume clad body. He felt his chest tighten significantly as well as his pants began to tighten. She was dressed as a witch with a short black and purple dress that covered just enough to not be considered scandalous. But the sheer panty hose she had put on that had spider webs and spiders sewn into them showed off quite a bit of her skin for his eyes to feast on. 

“Do you think _my_ costume is silly?” she asked exasperatedly already knowing the answer was no. Mitch walked into the room slowly moving towards her while she watched with a waiting look on her face. When he stood in front of her his hands twitched as his sides wanting to touch and pull her into him.

“You know I don’t. I find it rather sexy on you.” he said seductively and she rolled her eyes at him as she shook her head.

“You could’ve been just as sexy in your own costume.” she huffed out and Mitch finally wrapped his arms low around her hips stepping as close to her as he possibly could.

“Not the same thing and you know it.” he said softly. “What do you say we skip the party and just celebrate in here together.” he suggested quietly and she laughed sarcastically at him before pulling away slightly with a look of exasperation.

“We’re the ones hosting the party dumbass. We can’t skip our own party.” she teased him as she tried to move away from him. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, not letting her get away too far.

“But baby girl, you look so good in this costume. It’d look even better on our floor.” he husked out into her ear making her shiver against him but she scoffed and shoved him away.

“Nice try Rapp. I’m ditching my party that I spent weeks planning just because you wanna get some.” she snipped at him with a smirk crawling across her face. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Pulling back quickly so that he couldn’t deepen the kiss she smirked again. “You can wait.” she whispered against his lips and then stepped out of his arms. Mitch groaned loudly from behind her and then called out as she stepped out of their room.

“You’re the devil and I’m gonna make you pay for that later.”

\---

Music played through the apartment and neighbors and party guests all mingled in happy chatter as they ate, drank and danced. Mitch was standing near the snack table you had made him set up for the party hours ago and his eyes hadn’t left your figure as you moved about the apartment greeting and catching up with people.

“You know if you stare harder she might just combust into flames.” came a soft sweet sarcastic voice. Mitch turned to face the elderly woman standing next to him and he rolled his eyes at her. 

“Don’t you have some other neighbor to go bother Mrs. Norris?” he asked sarcastically with a grin sent her way. She grinned back at him and shook her head.

“You do know I expect a special mention at your wedding for setting the two of you up.” she teased him and he barked out a laugh.

“Oh so that really _was_ your plan all along wasn’t it?” he asked through his happy grin.

“You bet your ass it was.” she quipped back to him and he smiled widely and warmly at her words.

“Well I’ll see what I can do but it’s all up to her. She’s gotta say yes first.” he replied. He watched as the elderly woman’s eyes widened and then a bright happy grin fell over her lips.

“So you’re planning on asking her?” she asked curiously. Mitch shrugged his shoulders as his eyes darted over to her still across the room from him. His fingers itched to get a hold of her and never let her go.

“Eventually, but not for a while longer. I’d like to enjoy living in sin with her for a bit.” he teased and the elderly woman slapped her hand into his chest making him grunt.

“Don’t make her wait too long. I’d like to see grandbabies eventually.” she said cryptically.

“They wouldn’t even be your grandkids.” he said with a furrow of his eyebrows as he jerked his head to look at her again.

“I’d be the surrogate grandma.” she explained and he scoffed, shaking his head at her words.

“I should thank you though for sending her into my life. Probably the best meddling you’ve ever done so far.” he said slightly in awe of her handiwork. She grinned over at him and then her eyes widened a little at something over his shoulder.

“Oh there’s that man that came looking for you awhile back when you were in her apartment.” she said softly, her tone full of affection. Turning from the elderly woman Mitch spotted Hurley entering the apartment dressed up as Dracula. Groaning softly he threw his head back in aggravation and heard Mrs. Norris chuckled next to him. “Looks like even _he_ could dress up for the party. Makes you look bad.”

Mitch gritted his teeth and began to walk over to his superior who spotted him when he was a few feet from him. The shit eating grin that creeped along his face made Mitch’s fingers itch to punch it away.

“Where’s your costume Rapp?” he asked loudly in a fake Transylvanian accent. Mitch rolled his eyes at the man and shook his head. “You look like an idiot without a costume for your own party.” 

“I told him the same thing.” came her voice and Mitch turned his head to her as she sidled up to his side while wrapping an arm around his waist and sliding a hand along his stomach. He loved it when she got close to him like this especially in front of others too. It made his heart flutter in his chest like a butterfly and that made his pulse race.

“Smart woman.” Hurley responded and she laughed brightly into the air. “You look good as a witch.” Mitch scowled at the older man who held his hands up in mock surrender. “Not like that Rapp. It was just a compliment.” 

“Go compliment your partner in crime.” Mitch grunted out to the man and watched as a smirk graced his lips again. With a nod of his head Hurley was moving around the two of them and heading towards Mrs. Norris who was still at the snack table. 

“You didn’t have to be rude, he is a guest you know.” she said softly with a shake of her head. 

“Unfortunately.” he said gripped out and she laughed again at his surliness. “Why can’t we just head into the bedroom for a little bit of down time?” he asked softly as he leaned over to press his lips to her ear.

“Mitch, I told you later once everyone leaves. I don’t want anyone thinking we ditched because you can’t keep it in your pants.” she husked out to him. He groaned low in his throat and she smirked softly at his antics. “If you behave I promise I’ll let you fuck me in the costume.” she whispered softly against his lips as she pressed a kiss to his mouth. He growled again and tried to grab onto her but she danced out of his range quickly with a wicked grin on her lips.

\---

Finally as he held the door open for the last guest he bid them farewell and then slammed the door harshly after they had stepped out of the apartment. Whirling around he spotted her bending over to pick up a dropped cup. Growling low in his throat he stalked towards her and wrapped her up in his arms from behind easily lifting her off the ground making her squeal in surprise.

“Mitch! Put me down!” she cried out to him as he began walking towards the bedroom.

“Absolutely not. You’ve kept me waiting all night for this baby girl. Now it’s time to pay up.” he said easily as he walked into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed watching her body bounce slightly on the mattress.

“But Mitch we gotta clean up.” she tried to protest and was shifting towards the edge of the bed away from him. He lunged forward and grabbed her around her ankles and dragged her across the bed back towards him. 

“Tomorrow, I promise we’ll clean tomorrow.” he husked out as he began pulling off the little boots that she had worn with her costume tonight. “But right now I need you baby girl. Please” he pleaded with her as his hands crawled up her legs. 

“Shit, alright.” she gasped out as his hands traveled up under her skirt and caught the waistband of her stockings. Dragging them slowly down her legs she laughed delighted when her legs got stuck in them and he tried to pull them off her legs. “Jesus Mitch, go easy or they’ll-” just then a loud ripping noise rang through the air and she looked at him exasperatedly.

“I’m sorry I’ll buy you new ones I swear.” he apologized quickly before ripping them completely off her body. The panty hose fluttered to the floor and Mitch didn’t bother wasting any more time as he landed on top of her caging her in against the bed with his forearms pressed against the mattress below her. “Hey there, come here often?” he teased and she snorted out a laugh from underneath him.

“Keep it up with the cheesiness and I’ll gladly leave.” she teased back after she stopped laughing. He pressed his hips into hers making her gasp out and arch against him.

“You wouldn’t dare.” he husked out to her watching as her head flung back and her neck was presented to him. Pressing wet languid kisses to her neck he felt her pulse throbbing against his lips.

“No I wouldn’t.” she gasped out as her hands came up to card through his hair pressing him closer to her neck. Mitch quickly leaned up so that he could undo his jeans and slip them down to his knees. Stroking his hard cock in his hand he smirked as he slid it against her core, her slick coating him in her arousal. She groaned softly when he continued to tease her like that until she spoke up. “You’ve been waiting all this time and now you wanna tease?” she huffed out exasperated and he smirked down at her.

“Someone sounds impatient.” he teased.

“I’ll still leave.” she grunted out and Mitch slid slowly into her making her arch up gasping for air.

“Liar.” he husked out as he leant forward and pressed kisses to her neck. Her hands came up and grasped at his shoulders.

“Please, Mitch please.” she pleads with him and he sets a pace that’s hard and deep. His hands grip at her costume as he thrusts into her.

“Fuck you look so good in this.” he grunts out as one of his hands slides the top of her dress down under her breasts so he can watch them bounce as he fucks into her. Leaning over her he groans before his lips capture one of her nipples sucking on it harshly. Her body is arching and writhing underneath him as the two of them move in this dance that they’ve created. Her gasps are answered by his moans. Her hands grip and grasp while his slide and graze.

“Fuck! Yes right there.” she gasps out suddenly when Mitch thrusts in deeply. “Oh oh, yes right there.” He knows he’s hitting all her right spots as she arcs underneath him. Suddenly he feels her walls clamp down around him and he groans loudly throwing his head back, she’s so tight around him he can’t take it. He thrusts once more into her tight core and finds his release. He huffs softly and falls to the side of her with panting breaths. She pats his naked ass and he huffs out a laugh.

“What did I say about getting cocky?” he asks once he turns his head to look at her.

“Can’t help it when you look like a truck hit you after your orgasm.” she quips back and he groans out a chuckle. She laughs lightly as she rolls towards him and kisses his cheek. “I love you Mitch Rapp.” she coos at him and he grins sleepily.

“Love you too.” he replies sleepily and he can feel her removing his clothing and then shifting him up on the bed before returning to his side naked and snuggling in close to him where they both fall asleep.


End file.
